If I had half a clue
by UmbreonShun
Summary: KaiXRay. Life seems prefect for Kai and Ray, well that is until Tyson is kidnapped. The two set off to save their friend, but will Kai's feelings start to show along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Well, I was stressed about my math final, and this is what happened. Scary, I know.

This is really random, and my, or may not be a one shot, depending on if people want me to keep writing this.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Kai, how did your doctor's appointment go?" I asked, folding my arms behind my back as I skipped over to the always grumpy, dear friend of mine. I managed to trip over a lone shoe as I made my way over to him. Glaring down at it, I knew who it belonged to at once, Tyson. I should have never let him have that party here last night. It would take my OCD self years to clean up my once immaculate home. Thank God, Kai had come home and kicked my not-so-responsible friend out. He claimed he was worried I would get knocked up, what ever the heck that meant. He said something about being way too womanly for my own good and then stumped up to bed. So, I choose to leave him alone for the remainder of the night, guessing he would be far more willing to talk to me in the morning. Though, when Juju, our cat, ran away in fear, I thought it might not be such a good idea. Speaking of which, I better find her before Kai finds out she's taken off.

I know how much he hates anything that involves being touched, so I suppose doctor visits are not fun. Well, fortunately for him, he was not a clod like me, who got himself into the hospital rather frequently. I knew the name of every doctor there, and sadly, I was proud of that. Though, stupid things like that did not amuse Kai as much as they did me. If anything, he would be too angry to even remember their names. I wonder who had seen. He never was one to tell me much. He always would tell me something and then stop in midsentence, ending with the classic, "Shut up, Ray." I laughed a little bit and I got a raised eyebrow from Kai. He sighed, and then answered my question after staring across the room at me for about ten minutes.

"I would rather not talk about it." He then made his way across the room and into the kitchen, where he sat down at our old wooden table. He picked up the newspaper, which I had left there for him, and began to read it. The headline of the front page was:

"World Campion Bey blader runs naked down main street and now has a kid on the way!" Kai titled his had the headline and slapped his head to his forehead. He did not seem surprised, though. He suddenly looked up from the paper and saw that Juju was not sitting beside him like she always did. He glanced around and then looked at me.

"Ray, where is Juju?" Well, I was not one good at lying, which showed when I hid in the other room, so he could not see my face. With a heavy sigh, I prepared some way to explain that she would be back…eventually.

To my luck, Juju walked into the kitchen a few seconds later. Kai noticed and his death glare vanished. Juju walked over and sat beside him. Now that she was back, I concurred that it would be safe to ask him again, only a few minutes after the first time.

"So, how did it go?" I asked in a rather flirty voice. Kai looked over at me, his eyes back in his death glare. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips as he shook his head.

"Shut up, Ray," Came Kai's favorite line ever since we had started living together. I understood he was grumpy, but was I really that annoying? I suppose I was at times. He always told me to mind my own business. This was technically my house, so if he lived in it, would his business not be mine too? I was the one who cleaned, cooked and did everything. Sure, he had the job, which paid for the hose, but well…oh never mind it is his house.

I pulled out the wooden chair across the table from him and sat down. I decided that if I bothered him long enough he would tell me what was bothering him. I folded my arms across the table and stared down at Juju, who meowed in response. I smiled and then choose to hold a staring contest with her until Kai wanted to talk. She was good. I think we were at it for an hour before Kai finally broke up our battle. He glared over at me, which caused me to blink in surprise and waved his hand in front of Juju, which made her blink. I guess I lost, since I blinked first.

"Ray, I love you, but you can be difficult at times," Kai groaned. He rubbed his tired eyes with his hands and looked around at our simple kitchen. We had one, white stove in the right corner of the room. Beside it was a long, built in, brown counter, which stretched across almost the entire kitchen until it hit the refrigerator. Beside that was a closet where I kept all of the non-refrigerated foods. In the center of the room, the table, where we were sitting at, stood.

I regained confidence as Kai did this, it was best to strike when he was not thinking about it. Besides, he always used that line when he was giving in. It was not a common thing, but at least I would get to know if he was okay.

"So…" I was quickly interrupted by Kai as he waved his hand in the air and looked back over at me. He had no energy left, unlike me. He set the newspaper on the table and rolled his eyes. I knew his habits well, and I knew he was preparing to speak, but wanted me to pay attention so he was giving me time to rid myself of how hyper I could be at times.

"Fine, I just hate doctors. They said I have high-blood pressure. Nothing major, happy now, Ray?" Kai explained. The thing about having high-blood pressure did not surprise me at all. He always got too stressed out about things, especially when Tyson was around. This was why he apparently grounded me last night, when he came home. That was fine; I could easily find ways to make him stay home with me. While I was plotting, I noticed that Kai was on to me. I quickly pushed my ideas to the back of my head and smiled innocently. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Maybe you have white coat syndrome?" I said, in attempt to keep up the innocent act. I already knew he did have it, but it was the first thing that came into my mind, other then talking about beyblading, which he would then link to Tyson. I shivered; never again did I want to fight Kai in a match. I was sure he was as worn out as I was at the end of that battle.

"Ray, don't play dumb with me. What do you want? And no, if it involves Tyson or his crew. I will not have you doing God-knows –what with him. You are far too innocent to go around town with him; I will not have your innocence destroyed by him. If anything, I will take it," Kai said, stopping when he realized what he had just said. My pure brain, though, luckily for him, did not comprehend the meaning of Kai's words. I just stared at him, dumbfounded. I knew Kai was protective, but I had not clue what he meant by the whole innocent thing.

I had not a clue as what to say at that point, so I stared out of the window above the sink that was built into the counter. I smiled; the flowers I had planted had made it through the night, and Tyson, which was a miracle. They looked nice against the dull gray color of our small house and the sun's light. I loved spring; it was always such a beautiful season.

I snapped back into reality as I thought about being home alone for the day. I was not good alone. I had a tendency to freak out at a shadow and at one point I dented the wall with Drger. The dent could still be seen in the upstairs hallway. I guess it was Kai's way of making me pay for allowing Tyson to run wild in the house last night.

"Kai," I said in a pleading voice as I laid my head down on my arms and looked across the table. A small hint of fake fear took my eyes and I faked a small tear drop.

"Will you stay home with me today? I will be…" I was quickly interrupted by Kai, who once again slapped his hand to his forehead as he looked at me, but I could see a smile form on his lips. He knew I only did this when I wanted something or knew he was in a bad mood, which was affecting how off I was today. I always acted weird when Kai was in a bad mood. Tyson claimed that Kai drugged me so he Kai could enjoy me better. What ever the heck that meant?

"Ray, I will, but you have to stop doing that," Kai responded. For some reason a small blush appeared across his face, why I had no clue, but I did not care. I had won.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

marishka91 and Kinomiya thank you for the reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update, this story is hard to write when I am not under pressure. I also just realized that I had a typo in the first chapter with Driger, sorry about that too.

Please, do not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Juju dashed out of the room. Soap and water flew off of her and onto the clean carpet of the upstairs hallway of our house. The fluffy ball of an orange tabby sped down the stairs as I chased after her, tripping and falling down the stairs. She easily gained speed as I attempted to get up, but I was not able to recover my balance well and as I turned the corner to our Kitchen, my foot slipped on the still drying tile. Sliding onto the floor and into the cabinet, I almost hit Kai, who was sitting at the table. Juju made her escape and quickly jumped onto Kai's shoulder for protection as she hissed at me.

Kai blew a strand of hair out of his face and looked at his soaking wet Cat, who was getting water all over him. Carefully he picked her up and placed her on the floor beside him. He turned to me and an innocent smile came across my face. Kai rolled his eyes and neatly folded his newspaper, before placing it on the table. Getting up, he pulled me to my feet and rolled his eyes again while Juju continued to hiss at me.

"I swear Ray, if you were any other person you would be on the street right now," Came Kai's annoyed voice, but it was easy to tell that there was some amusement in it. I did not see any harm in what I had done. Juju needed to be cleaned just like everything else in the house, even though Kai had told me time after time not to wash her. Though, I rarely listened to what he told me to do unless he really meant it. I should probably stop trying, but Juju needs to be washed and cleaned too. As far as I was concerned everything in the house had to be clean and pretty.

" Aw, Kai Juju needs a bath, but I guess if you do not want to her to be clean, then I won't wash her," I sighed. I let it go; after all Kai had agreed to stay home with me today. So, I did owe him something.

I turned on my heels to face Juju, who was hiding underneath Kai's chair. Bending down, I smiled at her, but that only seemed to make her angrier at me. I lightly tapped the floor with my hand; something Kai often did when he wanted her to come to him. Her ears pricked up and she slowly walked over to me. She looked up at me and waited to see what else she would have to put up with. I petted her head and she purred happily.

"Sorry, Juju," I said. She meowed and rubbed against Kai's leg. She was either annoyed with me or just wanted to get away from me before I tried to give her bath again.

Kai glanced out of the window and an odd look came across his face. I got up to see what he was looking at. There were police cars all over the street and I could see Max on the sidewalk crying with Kenny next to him, crying as well. I could not tell what was going on, but whatever it was, it did not look too good. I had a theory that something happened to Tyson's grandfather, but I soon saw him talking to the police, which meant something must have happened to Tyson. I began to run towards the door, but Kai grabbed my arm and pulled me back a little.

"Stay here. I will find out what is going on," Kai said as he walked to the door and unlocked. He shot me a glare, before leaving, though it meant nothing to me. Did he really think I was going to not follow him? Tyson was my friend and he had done many things for me. I had every right to go and besides Kai just made it more tempting by telling me to stay. I was not a dog.

Carefully, I walked toward the door and opened it a little. Sticking my head out, I could see that Kai was not paying any attention to me as he talked to Tyson's grandfather. So, I slipped out the door and ran behind a nearby police car. I looked at Kai again; luckily he had not seen me. I made a run for Max and Kenny, hiding behind Max as I reached them. Turning, I looked at Kai, who had seen me, but he had given up on trying to make me stay in the house.

"What is going on?" I asked them as I turned back to look at Max and Kenny. Kenny rubbed his eyes and tried to gain control over his emotions while Max bit his lip, starting to prepare himself to speak. I waited patiently while the two tried to calm themselves down. I could only hope that everything was alright. Though, with the way they were, I doubted that everything could be fine.

"Tyson has been kidnapped and they are threatening to kill him if they do not get want they want! I don't want Tyson to die, Ray!" Max yelled. I placed my hand on his shoulder. Who on Earth would want to kidnap Tyson? I mean it was Tyson we were talking about after all. People would pay us to take him back, so what could they want with him and how could they stand him? What did they want to gain from this?

I looked back to Kai and I could tell what he was thinking. Boris, but I doubted that even he could tolerate Tyson for very long. Kai did have a habit to blame everything on Boris and his grandfather. I did not blame him for hating the two, but why would they kidnap Tyson. Well, I am sure they have reasons, but still. Perhaps who ever had kidnapped Tyson wants to break up the Bladebreakers? It would make sense, since Tyson was the most famous one out of us, even though Kai was really our leader.

"We have to save him!" Max blurted out. I stared blankly at him and Kai sighed. Kenny looked at him like he was an idiot. We had no clue who kidnapped Tyson and where he was. We had nothing to start with and I highly doubted the police would let us into the house.

"Max, we would never be able to find him," Kai sighed. Though, Max was not giving up that easily. He wanted to save Tyson, but that was what the police were for. It was their job to find him, but I still wanted to help. Something told me that Max was right. We had to save Tyson. He was our friend and for some reason, I did not trust the police to find him. I turned to Kai.

"Max is right. I will help, even if you say no Kai," I said. Kai slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. Kenny looked at Kai, but I could tell that he wanted to help. There was no way Kai could say no now. He would actually get the chance to lead us for once in his life.

"Fine, I suppose it won't kill me to look for the idiot," Kai said, but he quickly turned around as he heard someone coming. I looked around too, but the person was still a little bit away from us, so I could not make out who it was. It only took a few minutes for the person to come into view and I was sure surprised to see Zeo running toward us.

He skidded slightly on his shoes as he stopped in front of us, putting his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. We simply stared at him, dumbfounded. It had been a while since we had seen Zeo and we figured he just gave up on beyblade, but he was holding his blade in his hand. I had never thought that I would see the kid again, but here he was. Why? I had not a clue in the world.

"I heard that something happened to Tyson and I want to help!" Zeo panted out. The case must have been on the news this morning and that was how he found out. Max and Kenny seemed thankful to have another person on the team, but Kai, of course, just sighed at having to work with Zeo. I, myself, was happy to have another person to help, but the more people we had the easier we would be to find. Though, we could deal with that when the time came.

"Thanks Zeo, we could use the help," Max said as he smiled and extended his hand out to the younger child. Zeo smiled and took his hand, shaking it. It seemed our team was forming, but we had no leads. We needed to get into the house, but that would not be an easy thing to do. The police were still searching it, s owe would have to get their attention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you again to everyone who reads this. This fic will stay goofy, even though Tyson has been kidnapped. Thank you for being patient with me.


	3. Chapter 3

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

marishka91 and Kinomiya thank you for the reviews, it is always nice to hear from the people who read my stories. Jamiebby, thank you for the favorite and alert. I am sorry for always forgetting to update this story. I will try my best to keep up with weekly to two weeks for every chapter. (Hopefully)

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um…You want me to fake a heart attack? Kai, somehow I do not think that this will ever work," Zeo whispered to Kai, who was now attempting to come up with a way to get us into Tyson's home. We had all hid in a bush near Tyson's backdoor, but the place was crawling with policemen, so there was no chance that we would be able to get in without getting caught. Though, I was starting to think that I was the one who had to worry about Kai. I mean really; who would be stupid enough to fall for that? Unfortunately Kai was in one of his moods, so there was no going against him today, unless you happened to be Juju.

Kai planed to use Zeo to distract the policemen and Kenny would use his laptop to scan the area. Then Max would stand guard while Kai and I broke into the house. He only wanted me to come with him due to the fact that he did not want me out of his sight while the rest of the Bladebreakers were around.

I will never understand why he feels the need to babysit me. I am fully capable of being a mature adult. Except for that time that Tyson and I painted Brooklyn's face pink, or that time we put makeup on Taila, while he was asleep. Though, there was that time when we prank called the mayor, and the time that we wrote all over his school's walls. Well, none of that is important. I can be mature…sometimes….maybe…oh well!

"Just do it, Zeo," Kai whispered harshly, while glaring at Zeo. I guessed that he was still mad about Zeo…taking Dranzer away from him for a little while. He was never one to forgive and forget, which was why he had high-blood pressure. I told him he needed to relax, but no, that would be way too difficult for him. Then again, if Kai was never angry then he would not be Kai.

"Okay, I will," Zeo said, glancing over at the police officers as he did so. Kai nodded his head triumphantly and looked at the rest of us. Kenny seemed to be slightly afraid of Kai and easily took his role in Kai's plan. Max was a little more reluctant, but agreed anyway, and of course, I agreed to go through with his plan. Though, we all doubted Kai's plan would actually work.

With a heavy sigh and a frightened glance, Zeo walked out of the bush. The police quickly took notice of him and two walked over to chase him off of the land. Zeo was too nervous to think, so he did the best he could; dropping onto the ground and not moving. The two officers that came over knelt down and began to shake him wildly.

"Come on Kid, get up," One of the officers groaned. After a few minutes more of the policemen ran over, and this kept up until all of them were around Zeo. I, myself thought Zeo was dead, but Kai told me that Zeo was fine. I had to hope he was since Kai wanted to advance with his plan, so I followed after him as he made his way towards the house. We were quiet, so not one of them heard us. I had to thank Tyson's grandfather for suddenly falling in love with gardening, since Kai and I were able to sneak through his over-sized garden without being seen. Though, the inside of Tyson'd house had been remodeled since we had been in there last.

So far, everything was going well, and it did not take us long to get into the house, but Kai's plan left out one small thing; the officers in the house.

"Kai, what…" I began to whisper to him, but he quickly interrupted me; stating that his plan was perfect and we would not get caught. I had faith in him; that I did, but avoiding all of the policemen in the house was not going to be an easy thing. In fact; it only took me about two minutes to blow our cover by tripping over a small object and falling face first to the floor.

"Oww…Hey, wait. Kai!! Look its dragoon!" I yelled, quite proud of myself for finding Tyson's precious beyblade and holding it in my hand. Kai hit his forehead with his hand and I stared dumfounded at him for a moment. Then I realized what I had just done and soon I saw a few policemen running down the hallway towards us.

"Come on, Ray," Kai said as he grabbed my hand and ran in the opposite direction of the officers, who were close behind us now. A few of them ran outside and I felt sorry for poor Zeo, but with Kai dragging me everywhere, I could only hope he was okay.

I was distracted by a sudden and small blue light, which emerged from Dragoon's blade and pointed off to the west. I brook free from Kai's grip and ran in that direction, and Kai quickly followed off after me.

"Kai, I think Dragoon wants us to go this way," I called back to him. He sighed and stopped running. I looked back at him, slightly confused, but I soon figured out that he wanted me to keep going while he got the policemen away from me. I did not like the plan, but I want anyway.

There were rooms everywhere and I was getting myself lost, not finding a single thing. A few times I almost ran into a wall and I tripped over a few things, but I did not pay them any mind. The light did not appear again, but I faint idea as to where it first was. I was heading west and that was the only way I was going. I heard a few bangs, which made me want to go back for Kai, but then again, I was more afraid of what he would do to me if his plan did nothing to help us.

I rounded a corner of a room and tripped over my own feet. I slid into the dark room and into something. I rubbed the back of my head and looked over at what I had slid into, only to find that it was a person tied up in the corner of the room. I could not tell who it was, because it was too dark to see well. I hesitated before I untied the person's hands, which I found by waking the poor person several times. I then untied his legs, which I found in the same manner. I then untied the blindfold and cloth around the person's mouth.

"Thanks, but you could haven been a tad more gentle," The person said, which I now knew was a boy, and I slightly remembered his voice from somewhere. I did not have a chance to ask him who he was since he jumped up and began to look around.

"Oh no, Tyson…" He said as he saw that Tyson was not around. It just dawned on me that he was probably with Tyson when he got kidnapped and that was why he was tied up. I grabbed his shoulders and shook him lightly, trying to get his attention, which I did get.

"Were you with Tyson and who are you?" I asked. I was hopping that he was, and by the looks of him, he might have been with Tyson when he was kidnapped. I was starting to feel joy swell up inside of me, since this would be the first time that I did something right. I wanted to please Kai more then I wanted to find Tyson, but if I could both that would make my life. I suppose he could see the excitement in my eyes since he laughed.

"Yes, I was, but they came too quickly for me to see them," He paused, and my heart sank at his words, but he kept speaking, "But, I do remember their voices, and it's me, King," He finished up. It took me awhile to figure out why that name sounded familiar, but it came to me nonetheless. King; the parts thief that beat Kai only to end up helping Tyson out in the championships. I was happy to see him over Tyson's, and becoming friends with him, but now was not the time for a reunion.

There were several loud bangs, and I assumed Kai was running out of time before the police caught up to him. "We have to get out of here," I said as I grabbed King's hand and ran in the direction I had thought was the right way. I guess it was a good thing that I found King, because that was not the right way, and I had gotten myself lost. Fortunately for me, King knew the way and led us out of Tyson's maze-like rooms and into the main hallway where Kai had first faced the officers. There were sings of a struggle; flower pots broken, muddy footprints, and… ketchup on the walls.

I followed King down the main hallway and into one of the side halls from there. I could hear loud bangs as we entered the hall and we were getting closer to where Kai was. We quickly rounded the corner to the door of the house, but we stopped dead in our tracks and stared, mouths wide open, at Kai. He was calmly sitting by the open door, with almost, all of the police officers unconscious at his feet. I would have asked him how he did that, but we still had to deal with ones outside, who were still distracted by Zeo.

"Ray, let's go. The last thing I need is for the police officers to catch you," Kai said in an annoyed tone. Geez, I could take care of myself, well most of the time anyway. Alright, so they were several times that I need Kai, but I would do fine on my own…maybe. Now that I think about it, Kai does do just about everything aside from the house cleaning and gardening. Though, I could do some of the things he can, okay maybe not, but that is not the point!

"Ray, now," Kai said, snapping me out of my thoughts and back into the situation at hand. Though, he was quickly distracted by the fact that King was still holding my hand. He glared violently at King, who quickly let go and backed away from me. I did not quite understand why he did that, but Kai was a difficult person to understand.

To my confusion, Kai grabbed my hand and began to run out of the door. I followed, and King after me. If Kai did not want King to hold my hand, then why would he? Oh well, as I stated, Kai was an odd person. If I had a penny for every time I did not understand Kai's actions or words, I would be filthy rich.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thank you guys again, and I am sorry for always updating slowly. There are going to be a few more people who join the group, but this is only to aid/show Kai and Ray's relationship more. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya, Alice's-Love, and marishka91 thank you guys so much for the reviews, they always make me happy. Kinomiya, well its more like Kai is ray's best friend and he is in love with him, but Ray's too oblivious to notice this, even when Kai states that he loves him. So, Ray is unaware of Kai's feelings towards him, but he will get more and more cognizant of Kai's love. I hope that made sense.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai, King and I made our way back to Kenny, who was still hiding in the bush. Again the over-sized garden made it easy to get out of Tyson's house without being seen. I had to remember to thank his grandfather for that later. Though, he had a bad taste in flowers. I mean really? What was he thinking when he put the daisies next to the lilacs. On top of that his garden was not organized at all. He needed a few lessons in how to pick flowers and how to place them. Of course, he may be a lost cause at this point. I would defiantly have to tell him how to save his garden, before it was too late, which it may very well be.

I glanced down at my hand, which Kai was still holding, and I felt a soft blush form on my face. I was confused beyond all belief by this, and I could not understand why I was blushing. The blushing led my stomach to become nervous, but this only made my confusion worse, and my blush deeper. I wanted to take my hand from Kai's to make it stop, but at the same time, I did not want to. I liked the feeling of my hand in his. It was Kai for goodness sake, so why was I feeling like this?

We knelt down behind the bush and beside Kenny, who seemed quite happy to see us. He made no note to question why King was with us, he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. So, he quickly waved his hand in the air to Max without saying a word to Kai or me. Max quickly rejoined the group and we made our way down Tyson's dirt path, and back to the street in front of us. Kenny then, once again, waved his hand in the air, and that was Zeo's cue to get out of there.

Zeo shot up, which made the officers around him jump up, or scream in some cases. They stared at him dumbfounded as Zeo ran down the dirt path as fast as he could. He made sure not to look back and he prayed for his life on the way down to us. He looked terrified, and I could barely stop myself from laughing at him. Though I held it in, and I was quite proud of myself for that since Max giggled slightly at him. Kai simply rolled his eyes and led us back to our house.

He opened the door and made sure I was the first person in. Then he allowed Zeo to be second, and Kenny third. Max was next, which as great for him since Kai was not too found of him. King was the next person, who was followed by Kai. It seemed like Kai was trying to get it into their minds which people he liked and did not like. It was no surprise to me, since Kai liked to make his role very clear to everyone. I always guessed that it was because Tyson always got credit for the team when it was really Kai who was our leader. Though, I never really asked Kai why he did anything. I always had to guess everything.

Now that I think about it, Kai never tells me anything without giving me grief. I mean really, I make him dinner, so the least he could is tell me something. I also clean the house for him, sure he works, but…damn it. Nevertheless, he could still tell me the details of his life that I do not already know. Why this bothers me so much, I will never know, but I really do need to talk to him about that. Though how on earth I was going to get his attention, about him not telling me anything, was a mystery to me. Eh, I guess I will just have to go with the flow and wait for my chance.

"Hey Ray, did you find anything out about Tyson?" Max asked me. He looked at me with his eyes full of hope, and worry for his friend. Max and Tyson were close, so it did not surprise me, but I could not bring myself to look him in the eyes. I could only guess that he felt the way I would feel if something ever happened to Kai. At that thought I felt my heart sink a mile into my stomach. What would I do if something ever did happen to Kai? My best guess; crawl in a hole and die. So Max was doing a lot better then I would. Though it seemed that Kai was more to me then a friend, wait…how could he be more then that? Well, he was. Kai is my world, besides how else would I mange to live in this world?

"Ray?" Max said while poking my arm. I had forgotten about his question. Geez…I should be more concerned about Tyson then Kai. I sighed, and tried to figure out a way to answer his question in a way that would not hurt him. I had found Dragoon, and King would be a big help, but nothing that would really tell us where Tyson was now, or if he was okay. If anything, Dragoon just made it look worse.

I took a deep breath and sighed. Now I just had to tell Max what I had found, easy. Not really. Geez…how is Kai able to tell me bad news? Though, Kai _is_ Kai. Why was I trailing off about Kai? The world did not revolve around him, okay maybe mine did. Darn it Ray get it together! Wait…what did Max want to know? Oh yeah…

"Um…well, I found Dragoon and King was there when Tyson was kidnapped," I said in a rush of words. I was shocked that Max could understand what I said, but he seemed like he was disappointed about the whole thing. At least I said without pushing it of on Kai. Who am I kidding, I suck at this.

It just dawned on me that King was in there while the police were searching the house. So, why did the police not find him? How weird. Oh well, they probably never got that far into Tyson's house. There was no need to worry about that now. I had more important things to do, like find Tyson. He was more important then the reason why the police never found King. I could always bring it up to Kai latter.

"Guys, we need to start looking around other places. Such as: the school, the beach, and the training area that Tyson always goes to. They may provide us with something, though I doubt we will find anything. Kenny managed to get the letter from the police, the one about killing Tyson unless brought what they want. Well, it is ripped in half, and the other half is missing. We have to find the other half if we are going to find Tyson," Kai said calmly as he addressed the group. We were all sitting in the living room of our house. None of us were happy those words, but we did not have any other slues to work off of.

Great, now we had to find the other half of the letter. Somehow, I think, the other later half will help us not. They must just be trying to lure us, assuming these people are intelligent. Perhaps the other half is just to distract us from the real clues around the house? Wait…real clues? Were Dragoon and King the real clues? Though, what would they even lead to? I had to tell Kai my thoughts.

I never had the chance to tell him, there was a loud bang against our door. It was soon followed by another, and then another. Someone was knocking on our door. Kai made sure to look out of the peep-hole in the door, but the look on his face made it obvious that he was none too pleased with what he saw outside of our door.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kai said as he stared out of the hole. He let out a long sigh, which made the rest of us on edge. Who was at the door, and what would bother Kai that much?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I finally updated in a reasonable amount of time! There are some major hints in this chapter, but I am sorry that nothing major happens. Once again, thank you for reading and for the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and marishka91, thank you for your reviews, they always make me smile. Hard to believe I have finally hit chapter five. Kai only sees Tala as a friend nothing more, Ray is just so jealous that he sees it as more.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is something wrong, Kai? I asked. We were all staring at him, but none of us had any clue as to what was at the door, or who. Though whoever it was seemed to not be okay with Kai, which was a bad thing. The police could be at the door if they had caught us. Speaking of which, what was Kai going to say when those officers woke up? I mean he beat up a ton of policeman, there had to be a law against that. Though, Kai was Kai, and he would be able to weasel his way out of anything, unlike me. I always get caught.

Kai did not answer me, instead he sighed. Kai…ignored me?! What is wrong with the world? For the love of humanity! Kai never ignores me. Oh my, what did I do? Come on Kai…please. I know I am your best friend, so answer me! Is it just me, or do I sound a bit needy? Darn it…I do not need him! Wait…who the hell am I kidding? I do need him…darn.

"Ray! Are you listening to me?!" King yelled, basically in my ear. I screamed slightly, fell off of the coach and landed on Max's legs. He jumped up and tripped over me. He tired to grab something, but he grabbed Kenny, pulling them down on top of me. Zeo reached for Kenny's hand as he was falling, but tripped over max and kicked King in the head as fell onto the pile. King sighed and got up to help us, but tripped over us and fell as well.

Kai looked at us with an "Are you kidding me" type of look on his face. He tried to keep his cool, but I could see that it was taking a lot of effort on his part. It seemed that he was trying to not open the door, and was also trying to figure out what he was going to do with us. Kai was always the type to be the one not caught up in the mess, but the one who ended up having to fix it for us. Though, this was my fault for not paying attention in the first place.

"If you are not opening this door, then we will!" A voice from outside yelled. There was a slight silence that fell after that. Though it was quickly broken by a loud bang, and then another. It was then that Kai ran from the door and over by us. We looked up, dumbfounded at him. Then it came...a loud, And hard bang. The whole house shook with the force of its impact. It was only a second later when four bladders were standing in our living room with a tree trunk in their arms.

The group consisted of Tala, Miguel, Lee, and the reason why Kai would not open the door…Daichi. I could only stare, dumbfounded, at them. They broke through the door. They broke through the door! What was I going to do? I do hope they know I am the one who has to clean this house. How do they expect me to fix that door? Well, Kai is rich, but that is not the point. They are so rude.

King rolled himself off of the pile and jumped to his feet. King had to help Kenny up, but he made it. Zeo got up as soon as he could. Max followed, though he tripped again. Luckily King caught him, and he did not fall on me. I got up last, and dusted off my clothes with my hands. We were all okay, so that was plus. Though I think Kai was seriously debating weather he should kill the group or not. Poor Kai, he always has to deal with my mistakes.

"What are you four doing here? Ka asked, he sounded annoyed, even though Tala was in the group. You know, I have never been too found of Tala. I have no idea why though. Kai likes him...Wait, Kai likes him, no wonder I hate him. He was always hanging around Kai and talking to him, more then I do. Kai better not like him more then he likes me! Why am I once again getting worked up over Kai? Damn you Tala.

I leaned over to King, and poked his shoulder. He gave me an odd look, but I motioned for him to come closer, so he did. "You have to help me keep Tala away from Kai," I whispered to him. I was quiet enough, so no one heard me, aside from King.

I would have asked Kenny, but he was too easily frightened. There was Max, but he was no good at keeping secrets. Zeo, well, Zeo had already been through enough for now. Lee would have been good, but he was giving me this funny look, so that was a no. Miguel, well, just no. Daichi, well that should speak for itself.

"Are you jealous?" King whispered back to me. I glared at him. Of course I was not jealous of Tala. Look at that guy, how could I be jealous of him? Sure, he had great hair, a nice body, though not as good as Kai's. Wait…what did I just…oh my. I am jealous! Oh give me a break for once. I think my life is coming to an end, oh dear. No, no, Ray get a hold of yourself. I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am not jealous, I am…forget this. Who am I kidding, I am jealous. Tala must not be allowed near Kai! Damn, I was already failing at that, since he was standing next to Kai and talking to him.

"Just help me," I said. He sighed, but nodded in agreement anyway. See, King was understanding at times, either that or he though this would be funny. I was happy to have help, since I was slightly afraid of Tala, though Driger could kick his butt any day. Driger would be the key word in the sentence. I, on the other hand, would get my butt handed to me if I tried to fight Tala. I hate him…

"Okay, I have a plan," I whispered to King. The rest of my plan, well, one will see at another time. It was the prefect plan. I was quite proud of myself for coming up with. Tala was done for, and I had no intention of letting him get near Kai again. I hate being a jealous wreck.

King either liked the plan, or absolutely hated it; I was not sure which because he laughed when he heard. Oh well, at least he was going to help me out. I glanced over at the group who had rammed down our door, just to make sure they were not paying attention to King. Thankfully, they were not, though Lee was staring at me kind of funny. He probably just wanted to tell me what was going on with the White Tigers, so I shoved it to the back of my mind.

I nodded to King, and skipped my way over next to Kai. He lifted an eyebrow at me, but did not pay any more attention to me after that. Instead he kept on talking to Tala. How could he? Tala, why Tala? Oh he is so going to get it! If I could I would…no, I would not. I would never beat the crud out of Tala, but King would. Hmm, maybe I should...No, I do not want to hurt him... wait, yes I do!

King walked into the kitchen, grabbed the bucket of ice, and walked out without being seen. He was good. I kept Tala and Kai talking, so neither one of them saw King coming up behind Tala. Then my plan came to life! King quickly poured the ice down the back of Tala's shirt and ran for his life. Tala screamed, more so out of surprise. He threw his shirt off, which landed on my head, and all of the ice fell out. Damn, that was not supposed to happen. Kai was asking him if he was alright, but he did not pay any mind to King.

Why did he have to take off his shirt? Damn, why does he have a good body? Kai, I am so watching you from under this shirt! Do not like him, Kai! Please… Now what was I going to do. Oh well, King did it, so maybe Kai would yell at him? Though, my plan earned laughter from Daichi and Max. Kenny only rolled his eyes at King, and Zeo seemed too afraid of Kai to do anything about it. Lee was still staring at me…geez. Miguel simply sighed, and did nothing after that. No one wanted to go anywhere near Kai incase he exploded on us.

King tiptoed over to me and poked my shoulder, "I am coming up with the next plan," He whispered in my ear. Hopefully his would be better then mine. Hey...did everyone forget that we should be looking for Tyson?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry guys, I wanted this done on Friday, but I am having a lot of problems with my computer, and I had a ton of homework. I picked King to be Ray's partner in "crime", because King never plays a big role in anything. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya, Marishka91, and Alice's-love thank you for your reviews. Marishka91 this chapter should answer you question about what Tala, Daichi, Lee and Miguel are there. You guys may slap me for how long this chapter has taken me to get out. I have taken a break from YT to try to get some chapters up. I will try to balance my time better.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked in an annoyed tone, though my eyes were aimed at Tala and not at the others. They still had no right to break down our door and I blamed Tala for doing so, even though the other three had helped him. It was obviously his idea to break the thing down; because he obviously wanted to make me do more work. Though, it was not like I know how to fix a door in the first place. I suppose I could try, but it might be a better idea to call someone to fix it.

"We are here to help you guys look for Tyson," Miguel replied. He had been quiet since the four entered the house, so it kind of surprised me when he spoke. Now, the more was not the merrier. Maybe I should have only asked Kai to help me look for Tyson. Then I could have been alone with him…Oh why does that matter to me? I should be more concerned about finding my friend then worrying about how much time I get to spend with Kai. Sadly, in truth, I was more worried about Kai then Tyson. Great, now I have to go look for Tyson with Tala, joy.

"We saw on the news that he had been kidnapped and came here to see if you guys wanted to help us look for him," Daichi said. He seemed to be the leader of them, but it was still Tala's fault for the poor door. I could see annoyance creeping across Kai's face as he looked at Daichi. I could not help but giggle at him. It seemed Daichi was just as good as Tyson when it came to getting under Kai's skin, if not better. I probably should not have laughed at Kai's annoyance, but I was already on my death bed when it came to Kai today.

"Will you let us help you, Ray?" Lee asked. He glanced at Daichi, who grinned. I guess he was happy Lee asked. I was going to open my mouth and say something along the lines of; we have too many people already, but Kai butted in before I could start speaking.

"Fine, but I have my suspicions right now. I need a few people to stay behind and watch the neighborhood," Kai said. Did Kai just let them join? I knew Tala would be trouble, but I did not think he could make Kai let the four in. Well, I really only did not want Tala to join, but we ending up getting the whole package. Darn, now I was going to have to harass Tala, find Tyson and clean the house. Man, I have busy life.

"So, who will stay behind Kai, and where are you going to look?" Max asked. Those were two very important questions. One; I was not planning on staying behind and secondly, I really did want to know where he was planning to look. As far as I knew we had no clues, just Dragoon. Kai could be so difficult at times.

"I will stay behind!" Zeo yelled, attempting to get the chance to escape having a heart attack again. I do not think he enjoyed playing dead too much. I kind of feel bad for the poor guy, but he was the best one for the job. He is a robot after all, so that came in handy in making the act really look real. Though, I guess after that whole experience not too many people would want to help again.

"Max, Kenny, Daichi, Lee, and King will remain here. Ray, Tala, Zeo, Miguel and I will go look in  
Cevrien School," Kai said. Zeo and I almost dropped dead at the last two words; Cevrien School. Was he out of his mind? That school has been closed for years, and on top of that, everyone knows it is haunted. Besides, why would there be any clues there? I could guess, that Kai thought, because of the rumors surrounding that place that it would be an easy area to hide out in. Though, I was still none too pleased that I was going there, and that King was in a different group.

"How come I have to stay behind?!" Daichi yelled. He had no idea how lucky he was to be staying behind. Of course, it is Daichi. He would do anything, including march right into that school and scream out to the ghosts that he was there. He was too much like Tyson for his own good. Though, Kenny seemed very happy to be in the group that would stay behind. Max was fairly happy to be left behind. Lee and King were indifferent to the choice.

It just now hit me that Kai made two teams for a very different reason. That reason would be; to go in after us if we did not return. This fact only made leaving with Tala even worse. If there was one thing I did not want, it was to be killed with Tala. I was not going to die with him, never. Sadly, King was not coming with me, so avoiding Tala was not going to be an easy task. Oh, why did Kai have to make Tala come with us? Sure he was tough, but…that is not the point.

"Come on, we do not have a lot of time. Lee if we are not back in two hours, call the police or come in after us," Kai said as he walked outside into the cool breeze that was opening up the night. Why on Earth Kai thought it was a good idea to go to that school, let alone at night, was truly a mystery to me. He was either brave, or insane. At this point I was leaning more towards insane, since I already know that he is brave.

Miguel and Tala followed Kai outside first. It took Zeo and me a few minutes before we, shaking like leaves, followed after the three. We were in the back as the group made its way to the school. I wanted to be beside Kai, but I did not want to be the first person to go into that horrid place. Tala could have the luxury of walking beside Kai, if it meant being in that creepy place for the least amount of time, if only by a few seconds. It was his life after all, not mine. Though, I was worried about Kai entering first.

We reached the old school in, roughly, 15minutes. The entire front yard, which had once been filled with fresh grass and lovely flowers, was now littered with dead plants. The once white fence that stood so proudly around it was now no more. The tree in front of the school had been cut down and a vile stench came from the school's rotting door. The windows were either broken, or too dusty to see through. The paint on the building was about the only thing in tact, and even then it was still in a fairly bad state. The school seemed to live up to its reputation, but its appearance did not faze Kai, Tala, or Miguel.

There was a rumor that the school had been closed down due to students suddenly vanishing without any sign. This rumor, I did not doubt now that I had seen the place. It was weird, the school was pathetic, but it still looked like it would not allow anyone to enter without a fight. So, I did not have any clue how Kai planed to get inside the thing. I suppose we could get in through the front door, but it might fall of its hinges if we did that. We could probably climb through the windows, but the lowest one still had glass on its edges, so that might not be the greatest idea.

Still doubting Kai's sanity, I followed behind the group to the school's door. Kai placed his hand on the doorknob, and tried to turn it open, but it was locked. Great, another reason why not to enter the school. It was creepy and it did not want anyone in it to begin with.

"Maybe we should go back?" Zeo said. I thanked the lord for those words. Zeo was just as terrified as I was. Besides, the school was private property, so technically we were trespassing and could be arrested for it, so that was a good reason to leave. Another reason to leave was that the building was locked, and not to mention all of the stories about the school. May I say that all of those stories are not pleasant ones?

"No, Zeo, we are going to break the door down," Kai said. Yup, he had lost it. Break the door down? Now we were damaging property too, yet another thing we could be arrested for on this fine day. I was starting to question the number of laws we had broken today. I am so going to end up jail, if we ever find Tyson, he owes me big time!

I watched Kai and Tala as they kicked at the door, but it would not yield so easily. Despite being broken, they could not kick it down. Though, I never thought it would be that easy to do in the first place. After a few minutes they gave up, coming to the conclusion that the door was not going to move that way. They tried ramming it with the fallen flag pole, this was when discovered the door was rusting not rotting, making it metal. I was so happy, the door had beaten us.

Well, that was until Zeo accidentally leaned up against the door and it opened with a bang. Zeo was sent flying backwards into the old school. He screamed out of surprise as he fell back and there were a few loud bangs as he tumbled down the small set of three stairs that lay at the bottom of the door. He hit his head with a thud on something, but it was too dark in the school to see what he had fallen into.

"Zeo, are you okay?!" I called to him, as Kai, Tala, Miguel and I followed in after him. Though, I was thrown into Kai when the door slammed shut just an inch away from taking me with it. Luckily Kai had turned around when he heard the sound of the door closing and caught me in his arms. A blush formed on my face, and I was very thankful for how dark the inside of the school was. So, here I was, in Kai's arms, something which would have normally made me happy, but there was nothing that could make me happy in this creepy place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There will be more parts with Kai and Ray in the next chapter. I hope you liked this chapter and, trust me; the next chapter is pretty funny. Also, have a happy Halloween.


	7. Chapter 7

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. Marishka91 thank you for wishing me a happy Halloween. This chapter had some fairly important events in this one. Yay for a fast chapter upload.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I stared blankly into Kai's eyes, my blush getting deeper as I just stood there in his arms. I felt like the biggest idiot on the planet, but I was too embarrassed to let go of Kai. Sadly, I was also too happy to let go of him. I felt so safe in his arms. He was staring warmly back at me, and I tried to look away from him, but I could not. I could care less about the fact that we were locked inside a haunted school, which was pathetic; just like I was right now. Though, I was surprised that Kai had not let go of me by now. This thought made my stomach do a back flip out of excitement. I felt so strange, but I felt so amazing at the same time.

"Did you two forget where we are and what we are doing?" Zeo asked. I could hear him sit up, bumping his head again, and falling on his butt yet again. I heard someone walk carefully over to Zeo. I think it was Miguel, since I could sense Tala's annoying presence not too far away from us. I assumed Zeo had gotten up safely with Miguel's help, since I did not hear him hit his head and both were by Tala again soon.

"Ray, Kai, come on," Tala said. I blushed even harder, great now everyone was looking at me. I reluctantly detached myself from Kai's arms and glared at Tala for ruining my moment. Kai seemed to bring himself back down to reality and began to walk through the school. I followed behind him. Tala was close behind me. Zeo was next and Miguel was last, since Zeo did not want to be left behind. Though it was so dark that it was a surprise to me that I knew where everyone was.

There was a loud crash and I jumped up, almost into Kai, and I would have if he had not put his hands on my shoulders. "Miguel! Miguel, where are you!" I heard Zeo call. Kai followed Zeo's voice and led me by my hand behind him. I was blushing, yet again, great. I should be far more worried about Miguel then about Kai holding my hand. At least I was happy to be in this group now, even if Tala was there. Kai seemed more concerned about me then he was for Tala, which made me so happy. Way too happy in my opinion. We reached Zeo and Tala, who were looking down a very dark stairway.

"Zeo? I am down here! I think—Ahh! Hot, hot!" Miguel yelled. I looked down the stairs and I could see a bright light coming from them. Zeo ran down the stairs and I followed after him, well I was following him, but Kai stopped me and made me go in-between him and Tala. We walked toward the light, which I always thought was a bad thing, but I guess Kai thought it was a good idea. We reached the light in a few minutes. It was Miguel and he was holding a candle in a candle holder. I started at him, dumbfounded, but at least he was alright. Kai, on the other hand, was extremely happy to have a light source now.

"Where did you find that, Miguel?" Tala asked as Zeo pulled Miguel to his feet, careful not to touch the candle. Miguel dusted himself off and handed the candle over to Kai. I looked at it, but I was a little leery of trusting the thing. It seemed like a normal candle to me, but it just was too weird. We needed light way too much for this candle to just be a coincidence. I knew Kai was happy to have the light, and so was everyone else, but it just did not seem right to me. Not at all.

"It fell off that shelf," Miguel said, pointing at a small shelf at the bottom of the stairway. Tala shrugged and so did Kai, they seemed alright with that. Kai started up the stairs again and we followed in the same order as before. I watched Kai carefully, and I bumped into him when he stopped. I started stupidly at him, only to see that we had hit a dead end that was not there when we had first passed the area. Zeo and I freaked out, hiding behind Kai and Tala. Kai looked over the wall, and I, wanting to prove myself to Kai, poked the wall. That was a mistake.

"You! How dare you touch his holiness! Bow to me!" The…wall yelled. I stared dumbfounded at the thing and Zeo screamed. Tala and Kai got ready to fight whatever it was that was talking. Miguel grabbed Zeo and got him away from the wall. It was too late for me, I was a goner. Oh why did I leave the house? Oh why did Tala have to be here? "What are you waiting for; I said bow!"

"Yes your holiness! Forgive me your holiness! Anything, please!" I yelled hitting the floor quickly. The others soon joined me in bowing, hoping to get this over without having a fight with the wall. I was almost in tears. I was going to get us all killed by a wall. Great, now if Kai died it would be my fault. Why do you do these things to me? It was all Tala's fault.

Just then we heard someone come in through the window. Zeo and I screamed as the person's footsteps began to walk towards us. I thought I was going to drop dead right then and there. It was a shame I had not written a will yet. Why must the good die young? I saw a light go on, and I knew that was it for me. While I was having my mini fit on the floor, everyone was laughing at me. I looked up at them to see King standing in front of the wall. The light was a flashlight he had brought with him. He winked at me and then flicked the wall. The wall came crashing down and Daichi stood behind it.

My face turned bright red and I ran after Daichi. The little brat screamed at me to "Bring it on," and let me tell you, I was going to. When I get my hands on him, he is so dead. Of course I never got the chance thanks to King, who tripped me as I chasing Daichi. Tala then proceeded to elbow my side as I was falling, pushing me, once again, into Kai. Cursing at all three of them; I tried to regain myself, but it was far too late for that. Oh why did Kai have to have such gorgeous eyes?

We could have started at each other for an eternity, but our moment was short lived, again. Though, it was not by the others. A loud voice echoed through the school, "Looking for someone?" It laughed. It belonged to an older male, that was obvious, but who I did not know. At first I looked at Daichi, but he was now hiding behind Tala. I glanced at the others, and they were just as surprised as I was. "Looking for someone? Come here," It laughed again.

Tala looked at Kai, who nodded. Great now we were following the creepy voice. I always thought it was common sense to avoid the creepy voice. I guess I was wrong; though Kai was still holding my hand, so you know what, bring it on creep voice! I could handle anything so long as Kai was with me, well, I could survive longer so long as Kai was with me. Though, King was also very close to me as we walked so more protection for me.

We reached the spot where we heard the voice coming from, but there was nothing there. "If you want to talk to us; then show yourself," Kai hissed at the air. The voice laughed again, seeming completely amused by this whole event. Oh man, if this was Lee or Max then they were so dead. "Come," The voice said, "If you want Tyson,"

My brain stopped working when the voice mentioned Tyson and I ran in its direction. My breath could be seen, since the night was becoming cold. I was shaking with fear, but I was not about to let this man get away with Tyson. I was going to find him and make him pay for taking Tyson. All I had to do was not go the wrong way, which I could do. I knew taking off ahead of the others was a bad idea, and I had very bad feeling in my gut, though I kept running.

Kai and King quickly ran after me. The others were soon to follow, but I could not see them. I was far ahead of them and I could not even see my own two feet. King and Kai were the ones who had light. I felt like an idiot, but I wanted to save Tyson. I noticed a wall up ahead and I slid to a stop. A dead end. "Where are you? Where is Tyson?!" I called. I soon got an answer. "Here!" The voice laughed loudly as a sharp knife whizzed through the air and struck me in the shoulder. I yelped slightly in pain, but I blamed myself for being stupid enough to not get out of the way. I quickly pulled it out, gripping the wound with my right hand. The blood oozed out through my fingers, and I closed my eyes slightly, before I regained my former bravery. I spun around trying to find the man who was speaking, but I could not see him. I was too foolish to hear the ticking of the time bomb, and by the time I did, it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for leaving you guys with the end of this chapter, but I will get the next chapter up soon, since I owe you guys a lot of chapters. I am going to try to keep up with weekly updates. A few of these may come sooner then seven days, or later, but no more then ten. I think the first half of this chapter is funny.


	8. Chapter 8

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. Kinomiya, thank you for wishing me a happy Halloween. It is really hard to believe that this story has hit its 8th chapter. Two more and it will be at ten. I know it is weird that I am happy about this fact. So, to all of my readers, a big thank you for your support.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ray!" Kai yelled. It was all I could make out among all of the silence around me. I could barely hear, let alone see anything clearly. My vision kept blurring in and out and I could hear the sound of my hard breathing. My mind was in shock and I could not remember what had happened. I just sat there; useless in the ruins of the right side of the school. I was shaking, but I had no idea why. Everything just seemed to be going by in slow motion and my head was spinning around in circles trying to figure out what had just happened. Though, I could not bring myself to calm down. It was all I could do to not start crying.

The old school building was partially in ruins and I could smell the awful reek of smoke all around. Dust covered the school's loose skin that lay about in all directions. The dust was everywhere and I could barely see as it was. Life just wanted to be that way today. There seemed to be no end to the pieces of the school, but there did seem to be a weakness as they ventured further away from their main body. I never thought I would be so upset about the school being in this condition, but the site of it made me sick. It was odd considering how much this place freaked me out. Though, my whole body was numb, so being sick right now would make no difference to me.

"Ray, can you hear me?" Kai asked. He had reached me first, getting around the fire that had started up around the school. He knelt down beside me, avoiding the pieces of glass around us. He put his hand on my head and glanced over his shoulder to see if the others were alright, which they were since I could see the blurry figure of King coming out of the school, so I assumed they were alright.

I looked up at Kai, who had my body leaning against his, though this fact did not register in my mind like it would have normally. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a scream. I started at the broken pieces of wood and the glass in disbelief. I swallowed thickly and then opened my mouth to speak again. "Yeah..." Was the only word that I could mange to force out of my mouth, and even then, it was coughed out through hysterical breathing.

"Good, close your eyes, please Ray," Kai said. For some reason I obeyed without giving him any grief, which was unlike me, though I was nothing like myself right now. I felt Kai shift and then something warm wrapped around my head. It felt like cloth and I was fairly certain it was part of Kai's scarf. I could feel him move again and I could hear him rip the scarf apart quickly. I really had no idea what he was doing, but I could really care less since I had no idea what was going on anymore.

Suddenly I felt Kai's body go ridged against mine and instinctively I opened my eyes to see what was wrong. I saw someone walking towards us. At first I thought it was Lee coming to get us, but as the man got closer, I could see that he was no one I knew. He stopped a few feet in front of us and the loud sound of a helicopter could be heard getting closer behind him. He smiled a sickening smile at me and pointed a gun at Kai.

I struggled in Kai's arms trying to make him move, but he would not move away from me. He just got up, letting my weak arms catch my body as I started to fall backwards. He picked up a piece of glass in his bare hands and positioned himself in front of me. "If you want a fight, I will gladly give you one," Kai hissed. He seemed livid.

The man laughed, and at once it all came flooding back into my mind. That laugh; the voice from the school. There had been a small bomb and it went off. I must have been knocked unconscious by it. Then just as those memories had come back, I started to get my vision and hearing back. I looked down at my body, and I was covered in blood. I had never seen so much red in my entire life and the shock sent me into a hysterical fit of tears.

I heard the gun go off and it quickly brought me back into real world. "Kai!" I screamed, but he was already running at the man. The gun had missed its mark and Kai was not injured. I was so relieved that he was alright, though I wanted him to stop before he got hurt. Though, it seemed like that was not going to happen. Kai threw the piece of glass into the man's arm and pulled Dranzer out of his pocket, but before he had time to launch his faithful beyblade, he was on the ground. I struggled to my feet, but my body would not move an inch, I was too weak. The man had Kai pinned under his feet and he pulled him up by his wrists.

A loud thud washed through the school as the helicopter landed. The man kicked Kai into the Helicopter, making sure to tie his hands and feet together, so he could not fight back. Though, Kai would not yield to the man so easily and continued to struggle on the helicopter's floor. I could hear him slamming his body into varies areas of the helicopter and swearing at the pilot. I had no idea what these people wanted from us, but they were starting to really make me angry.

It just now occurred to me that these were the people who had kidnapped Tyson, or I could guess they were. They probably planned to take out all of the Bladebreakers, which meant that Max and Kenny were in danger. This thought. Along with Kai being captured, brought my mind into a deep sorrow. How could I let something like this happen? What kind of a friend am I?

"Kai! Damn it!" I swore at myself and forced me body to move, but someone stopped me. I looked to my side to see King. He smiled at me and knelt down with me, making me sit down. "Ray, I promise you, nothing will happen to Kai. Anything for the Bladebreakers," King said. I gave him a weird look, but before I could ask him, he was gone. Man, he was getting weirder and weirder by the day, but who was I to say that to him. At least I could rely on him.

"Ariel!" King yelled as the blade ripped from its launcher and right into the man's side, drawing blood and his attention. He aimed his gun at King and quickly pulled the trigger. The bullet hit King's side and he winced, but it did not halt his advance. King was at the man before he had time to use the gun again. He kicked him across the face, but he could not keep this pace up with the bullet wound and was slowing down as the pain increased. Taking advantage of King's weakness, the man bashed him in the side with his elbow, striking the wound dead on. King yelped in pain and fell to his knees in front of the man. Blood dripping from his mouth and he looked over at Kai with weak eyes.

"Fool, what the heck are you trying to prove?!" Kai yelled. King forced himself onto his feet, very much to Kai's anger. The man grabbed King's side and threw him into the ground. King let the pain wash through his body as his eyes weakly watched the blood pore from his side. The wound was growing with each and every hit it took, but King would not give up. Covered in blood and injured, he would not let us down. He got back up, slowly, and ran at the man again. Though, this time, King was aiming for the helicopter's door and Kai. The man went to grab him again, but King avoided his hands and rushed to the Helicopter. He jumped threw the door and untied Kai's hands, though he did not have enough time to untie his legs. The man was coming at him. King jumped out and pulled Kai onto the ground. Kai landed on the ground with a thud and very annoyed eyes.

Kai dragged his body away from the helicopter and towards me. He was unable to do much and I could see the gilt in his eyes. Once he was a few feet from the man, he stopped and looked back over at King, of whom he thought had been following him. It turned out that King was still trying to keep the man from kidnapping Kai and me. This only made me feel even more useless then I already did.

"Get out of my way, you pest!" The man yelled, but the person in the helicopter glared at him. The man glanced at Kai and then, with a grunt, grabbed King by the back of the neck and threw him into the helicopter. He jumped on after him and the helicopter entered the sky. Kai got up, having untied the ropes with a piece of glass and aimed Dranzer at the helicopter, but it was too late. The helicopter was too far away now. They had gotten away.

"Idiot…" I could hear Kai say under his breath as he picked up Ariel from the ruble. He whispered a few choice words, before he looked back over at me. He walked over to me and dropped the beyblade in front of me without a word. He then proceeded to go find the others. Who were probably lost or stuck somewhere because of Daichi or Zeo. I watched him as he walked back into the building, by now someone had called the fire department and I could hear them coming. I looked down at my feet at King's beyblade and picked it up. I started it for only a few seconds before bursting out into tears.


	9. Chapter 9

Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. VeekaIzhanez and karexie thank you for the favorites. Sorry for the slight delay. My really pathetic reason is that I forgot Bryan's name. Tala's second line in this could easily be mistaken, so he was not flirting with ray, he was threatening Ray that he (Tala) would spend more time around Kai if Ray did not recover soon.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You will let me in that room this very minute or I will break my way through!" Kai yelled. Honestly, how was a supposed to rest if he while he was yelling at the nurses and doctors every minute. I really did appreciate how much he seemed to care, but I do believe that the hospital was ready to call the police on him and we really do not need that right now. Besides, I was tired and the yelling did not help at all. I just wished that they would let the poor guy in to see me already before he died of a heart attack. It would make my life so much easier, but apparently no one wanted my life to be easy.

"Calm down Kai, Ray is fine," I heard Tala say in an attempt to calm down Kai, but it did not seem to have any effect on him. I knew the others were waiting outside of my room too, but they were patient and Kai's stress was not going to help his high blood pressure any. I swore that it would kill him to listen to us for a change, but I cared for him anyway, maybe more then I really should.

The hospital was fairly calm and I was one of the only patients in any kind of pain; the rest were here for check-ups. It was a large building with an off-white color to it. I never did understand a hospital's reason for using that color since I had always found it to be a bit creepy. My room was small and on one was in it with me, so it was kind of boring. Though, I was not too happy about the being alone thing. I did not like it, but Kai's voice was making being alone a little more tolerable.

Both Driger and Ariel were on my pillow next to my head. Kai had let me hang onto Ariel while he kept Dragoon. He wanted to see if anything had been left on the two beyblades. He had looked over Ariel and he did mange to find a clue of sorts. Ariel had blood on him; King's and the man's. We had the blood tested and we found out who the guy was. He was one of the men who worked for Boris at his beyblade training gym, though he was not an important member. After that Kai had given Ariel to me, well at least until King came back.

I had it stuck in my hopeful head that King would come back and bring Tyson with him, but that was highly unlikely considering how badly hurt King was. It seemed those men had other intentions then capturing King; Kai claimed that they were after the Blade Breakers. All I wanted was for this to be over, but our fight was just beginning and it would be my fault if anyone else got hurt. I felt bad enough about King. I was just better off lying in this bed all day; well I was sitting right now, but oh well, close enough.

"Cheer up Ray. You are starting to make Kai look like the sun on a cloudy day!" Max yelled as the door to my room flung open. Max's face looked so happy, but one could tell that he was missing Tyson more as the days went by. Kenny was next to him and nodding in agreement to Max's statement. Zeo was also in agreement with the two. Jeez, I did not have to be happy every minute of my life and Kai was not always angry, just most of the time.

"You look funny with your hair down," Daichi began, "No wonder Kai…" It was shame I never got to hear the end of that statement since by mentioning Kai, Daichi had made me curious. Though, of course, Kai would not let him finish it. "Keep your mouth shut," Kai snapped. He obviously did not want Daichi to say whatever it was that he was going to. It made me giggle; Kai did not usually get so defensive. Now I _really _wanted to know what Daichi was going to say. I could always ask him once Kai left, but that could take a while…I could ask Kai. A smile came across my face at that thought.

"Ray, are you alright?!" Lee asked as he ran into the room, slipping on the recently cleaned floor. Luckily for him, Miguel grabbed him by the arm before he hit the ground. At least Miguel was paying attention to everyone, since it seemed like Kai could care less about if Lee fell or not. I could tell he wanted to come over to me, but his pride would make him wait until the others were out of the room. Though, Lee was fine since he ran over to the side of my bed and placed his hands down on it.

"I am fine, please do not worry Lee," I said. My voice was far too broken for me to be able to hide my pain. I knew King would have never done something like that for Kai; he had done it for me and on top of that I was seriously in physical pain here! The last time I was in this much pain was when I faced Bryan in out first world championship tournament and let me tell you that was not a fun experience.

"You better get up and moving soon, Ray, or I may have to motivate you a little," Tala said as he glanced over at Kai while he finished that sentence. Well, he would have gotten a reaction from me, but I was in too much pain to attack him right now, but he would get his the minute I could get out of this bed. I swear he was trying to make me get up. Also, how on earth did he know I would get so jealous over Kai! Well, King did pore ice down his shirt, because I was jealous…darn him.

"Why you, I am going to…" I began, but Lee interrupted me. What kind of friend was he? How dare he try to take Tala's side in this fight! "Ray, you should not get so stressed out, it is bad for you right now," Is what Lee had to say. Well, who cares if it was bad for me?! Tala started it anyway, so it was his fault. Tala was the one who wanted to pick a fight with me while I was injured. The nerve of that guy.

I had noticed Kai glance over at Tala and at first I was jealous, but it seemed that Tala was responding to Kai by kicking everyone out of the room. Tala then winked at me and slipped out of the door. I stared, dumbfounded, at the door. Why did the others leave? Wait…Kai was still here, so that meant that he wanted to see if I was alright, right? He was too prideful to ask in front of the others and it made me blush a little. I was lucky, because Kai did notice thanks to my hair.

"Ray, are you alright?" Kai asked me as he came over to my bed and sat down beside it. His voice sounded concerned, but I could not see eyes, since he was facing away from me. I smiled at the tone of his words and I glanced over at Driger for support, since lord knows how bad I am at talking to Kai.

"I am okay, Kai, thank you," I said, though I could kick myself for it. Here I was; Kai all to myself and that was all I could come up with to say. I really am bad at this. It seemed Driger was not going to emerge and give me words of wisdom, either. So, I was on my own unless Ariel decided to help me, but he was probably too depressed from being separated from King. Great, I was on my own. Why do these things always have to happen to me? I was now officially cursed with bad luck.

"Good. I am sorry about King, but he is most likely with Tyson right now, so I am sure they are fine," Kai said. Well, at least, I was not the only finding this conversation awkward, since Kai was not his usual self. He was being far more sympathetic then I ever thought him capable of being. Maybe he was going soft. Kai, go soft? Now that made me laugh. Kai would never let himself go soft, he had why too much pride to let that happen and he was Kai after all.

"I know, King will come back to us soon and he will have Tyson with him…" I said, though I could not stop myself. I knew that would not happen and who knows what those people will do to both of them, especially King, if Kai's guess was right. King could be dead right now and it would be my fault. If those guys only wanted the Blade Breakers, then King was doomed. I tried to stop myself from crying, but the tears came in a flood and I could not hold them back.

Kai turned his head to see what was wrong with me and he looked at me gently, getting up as he did so. "Ray…" I heard Kai say as he placed his hand on my head and gently let my head fall against his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. I am going to be using parentheses to separate my comments from the story since the X's no longer show up, though I have no idea if they ever did show up.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.)

Kai held me against his chest for a long while, until it finally hit me. I blushed deeply, turning my entire face bright red and causing me to bury my head deeper into Kai's chest, so he would not notice my face. I could feel him smiling down at me, which only embarrassed me deeper. I had that weird feeling in my stomach and I could not bring myself to move away from him, despite the fact that he may hate me for being so clingy. I swallowed hard, trying to regain my mind, but it was already too far gone. Driger was probably laughing at me right now and it would really not surprise me if Ariel was too. Just my luck; in Kai's arms with not the will to say a thing with two bitbeasts laughing at me.

"Ray, I want to tell you something," Kai said. Taking a deep breath, I looked up at Kai. I was still blushing a little, but for the most part, I had regained myself. He was still smiling at me! Why did he have to do that? It only made it more difficult for me to control my emotions right now. He was out to embarrass me today, I swear. I tried to keep eye contact with him, but I ended up not being able to.

"Are you going to tell me what Daichi was going to say?" I asked in a very innocent tone, begging practically. I just had to know, it was eating me alive. Oh, why did Kai have to stop him? Maybe my desperation was not so obvious to him? Yeah, right. He so knew how badly I wanted to find out.

"Kind of, but in a different way," Kai said. Now I could finally know the end of Daichi's sentence and use whatever he was going to say against Kai when I wanted something. Though, Kai usually gave in if I started begging, but the more the better, right? Well, not when Tala was around, but other then that, that statement held true. I tried to control my excitement by thinking of ways to get back at Tala, but that could only keep my mind occupied for so long.

"Ow! Daichi, get your foot out of my eye; I cannot see what is going on!" I turned my head to look out of the window and it seemed that Tala was yelling at Daichi in the tree next to my room's window, Lee and Max where also in the tree with them. I titled my head at them as they struggled against one another for space and sight. I giggled a little bit as they hit and kicked one another. Though, what they were doing in the tree in the first place was a mystery to me.

"Well, you are the one you put your stupid eye in my foot! So, get out of my way!" Daichi yelled back at Tala and shoved his foot more into Tala's face. Tala glared at him and grabbed Daichi by the foot, pulling him away from the window. He then quickly sat down on the branch that Daichi had been on. Daichi grabbed at Tala, but he ducked and Daichi's fist hit the tree with a thud.

"Hey guys, calm down," Lee said, attempting to play peacekeeper, but that quickly got him thrown out of the tree by Tala and Daichi. Poor Lee, I had to feel sorry for the guy. Somehow he always ended up getting the worst of the situation that he was trying to solve. Of course he did lack what most people seemed to have; common sense. I mean, who in their right mind gets in-between Tala and Daichi when they are fighting? Well, apparently Lee did. I would have to ask him if he was alright later, but I had more important things to do right now; like find out what Kai was going to tell me. I just had to know.

"What are you doing?" Kai asked the small group in a very annoyed and angry voice. Darn it, now he was distracted by those two idiots. Now I really needed to get Tala back, one way or another. He just wanted to keep me from knowing what Daichi was going to say, Tala was evil after all. I glared at him and I could tell that Tala was amused by my anger at him. Why did he have to be Kai's old teammate? Well, no matter, I am better than him anyway. Wait…what was I talking about?

"We were worried about Ray," Tala said defensively. He was so lying. He could probably not care any less about me. All he wanted to do was ruin my life. Yup, that was his ultimate goal in life; to ruin me. Honestly, Kai should be proud of me for putting up with Tala this long, especially when I was finally getting some alone time with him. Life, no Tala, is so unfair.

"Lair! I swear when I can move out of this bed, you will so get it!" I yelled while making gestures with my fists at Tala, who laughed at me. He was very lucky that stupid window was in-between us, or I would have hit him so hard. Wait…is it wrong to want to hurt a living creature? Well, it was just Tala, so wishing pain on him was fine. Besides, Kai would forgive me, maybe. Well he would after a lot of begging.

"Well, I am sorry for being concerned for you, but I see that I do owe you a little more motivation to get your butt out of that bed," Tala mocked, with Daichi sticking his tongue out me in the background. Oh, he was soooo going to get it now. Who cares if it may hurt me, I was going to get him, even if it was the last thing that I would do in my life.

"That is it!" With my anger rising, I weakly got out of the bed, tripping over myself in the process. It took me a few seconds to gain my balance and make sure that Kai was not paying attention to me at that moment. I somewhat lipped and almost dragged myself over to the window. With one quick motion I flung open the window and prepared to jump out of it. I would have too if Kai had not grabbed me by my arms. Damn…foiled again.

"Ray, calm down before you kill yourself and Tala cut it out," Kai said. His voice was soft when he spoke to me, but his tone took on an angry one once he turned to Tala. Ha, I won. I stuck my tongue out at Tala, who glared at me in response. Kai rolled his eyes at our childish behavior, but I could care less about that since Kai took my side and not Tala's. I was filled with joy by Kai's choice and anger towards Tala for provoking me. Well, that would show Tala who Kai likes more. Wait…why did that matter to me? Oh goodness, now I was blushing for the hundredth time today!

I glanced over at the tree for one final smile of victory, but Tala, Max, and Daichi had already climbed down it. I guess they were afraid of what Kai was going to do them the next time he saw the three, since it obvious that they were spying on us for some strange reason. I had no idea as to what they thought was going to happen, though.

"Kai, what were you going to tell me?" I asked him in a very innocent tone as I stared up at him with pleading eyes. There was no way he could resist my request now. He always gave into me when I looked cute and innocent. Now it would only be a few seconds until I heard his secret. I could barely hide the joy behind my face, but I had to or else Kai would suspect something.

Kai set me down on my bed and smiled at me. I titled my head in response and he put his hand on my head. He sighed and brushed his fingers through my hair gently, causing me to blush. "Never mind Ray, I will tell you later," Kai said. I just stared at him, dumbfounded. Oh that was not fair. It was all Tala's fault that Kai was not going to tell me. I mean, how else could he resist my trump card? Okay, now Tala was really going to get it. It was just my luck that Kai would get cold feet just after Tala shows his face.

"Kai…" I whined pathetically. Hey, I never did say that I had a lot pride, did I? Well, who needed it with Kai standing right there and willing to talk so openly because we were alone? I sure as heck did not need pride when I had Kai.

He gave me that annoying warm smile again, which basically meant that my begging was not going to work. He glanced out the window for a second and then, making sure no one else was around, he hugged me. "Later. Good night, Ray," He said and then he turned around and walked out of the door, leaving me bright red. Well, he sure did know how to distract me that was sure. I thought my heart was going to explode and I had that weird feeling in my stomach again. All I could was sit there like an idiot and wait for him to come back.

(Hope you guys liked the chapter and thank you for reading.)


	11. Chapter 11

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. I am sorry for the delay, I was working on a gift story.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own beyblade.)

"Tala go away," I growled through my teeth. Honestly, he was just itching for a fight today, coming first thing in the morning and waking me up with how loud he knocked on my door. It was to the point that I was no longer sure this door between us was a blessing, because it was starting to seem like more of a curse. He had been knocking for ten minutes now and seemed to grow more amused as the seconds flashed by, but there was no way I was going to let him be my first visitor today. That spot was reserved for Kai, so I could find out what he wanted to tell me last night and Tala wanted to ruin that. Oh, darn that guy. Who does he think he is anyway? Goodness does he like to get on my nerves?

"Ray, genius, let me in; it has something to do with Kai," He said, making sure to add a little spark to Kai's name. Yeah, well, if Kai had something to say then he could say it to my face. Tala was surely not a good person to send a message through anyway, and if he thought that saying Kai's name would grant him entrance, then he was dead wrong. There was no way I was going to give into him right now. I would not fall for his lies! So, ha, take that Tala!

"What, did he finally give up on you?" I asked, quite pleased at myself for the near insult. Well, Kai's friend or not, Tala was still annoying, besides Kai is smart enough to know not to send Tala with a massage for me. So, if Kai really had something to say to me, then he would have sent Lee. Tala was not going to trick me this time, so he can sit out there and beg for me to let him. Actually, that would be good for blackmail, but I would need a camera for it to be worth anything.

"Very funny, now let me in, Ray. I have something to tell you," Tala said, trying to make his voice sound happy and excited. Well, that idiot was not going to get my attention, no way. He would have to bring Kai here to do that, though I would not be mad if he did. I wonder what Kai is doing right now anyway. He better be keeping the house straight, or else I would have a ton of work to do when I got out of this hospital.

"Oh, go away," I said, adding a bit of innocence into my voice. Hey, it always worked on Kai, so I thought I would give it a try. It seemed to not have the same affect on Tala since I heard the loud thud of his head hitting the door as if to say that I am stupid for asking him to go away.

"Ray, I am trying to take you home! The nurse said that you are allowed to leave as long as you rest at home. So, do you want to go back to your house and see Kai, or do you want to sit around in this place for a while?" Tala yelled at my door. Ops…well, I guess I should have listened to him from the start, wait…no. Tala should have told _me._ Yup, he was wrong. Well, at least I am getting out of this place. Oh, Kai better have kept the house clean and Juju for that matter too. Oh, my poor garden, Kai probably killed it. He has always been awful with plants. Kai…oh, you better have taken good care of my precious garden.

"Oh…um…coming," I said stupidly as I got up off the bed. I changed into my normal clothing, well aside from the ponytail, which I could not find anywhere in my room. It was as if the thing had magically disappeared into the dust, or someone took it. I grabbed Driger and Ariel, who were the only possessions I had with me, other then my clothes. I then walked, not ran, to the door and slowly opened it. I did not need to hurt myself any more then I already was.

Tala gave me a semi-annoyed look and I could tell that he lost at drawing straws due to the tired look on his face. He rubbed his eyes gently and turned around, without saying a single word, and began to sleepily walk towards home. Giggling a bit, I followed after him. So, that would explain why Tala came to get me, he lost at whatever game they chose to play to see who would pick me up. It was a shame that Kai did not lose, but he did tend to be scary in the mornings, so that was probably a good thing. Still…I could not wait to see him again.

This thought brought that sickening feeling into my stomach again and I cursed under my breath for letting myself be so weak. It was to the point where even the thought of Kai was making me anxious and I was fairly certain that Driger had become annoyed last night due to my random mentioning of Kai In my sleep. Ariel was most likely just as annoyed as Driger. Tala seemed to be in a bad mood too; hopefully Kai would have different feelings about the day. We better get there soon since it felt like my stomach was going to explode.

We walked along the sidewalks and grass back to my home. I stopped to look at Tyson's home and hopped only the best for Tyson and King. I wanted to find them soon and hopefully we would be able to move soon too. Tala noticed my stop and smiled lightly at me.

"Do not worry. Kai has already sent Lee and Daichi out to look for any signs of the two," Tala said, trying to reassure me. At least Kai had not forgotten about the two, which made me quite happy. I had to thank him for it, since with each passing day my worry for them grew worse. I could not even imagine what they will do to King, or have done already. I was fairly certain that Tyson was alright. He was Tyson after all, but the fact that Dragoon was with us worried me a bit since Tyson would never leave him behind.

We arrived at the house, which was much more quite now that Daichi was not in it. Tala opened the door and wandered in, peeking his around the corner at everyone in the house and I did the same. Kenny was on his laptop hard at work and Zeo was cleaning the house. Miguel was going through some newspaper articles while Max sat quietly beside him. Kai was watching the group. I could tell that they were doing research on people that worked at the beyblade training gym along with the info we had about Tyson's kidnapping and King's.

Tala and I walked into the house, making sure that we locked the door behind us. Tala sat down next to Miguel and began to look through some books that were on the floor. I walked carefully past all of them and sat down next to Kai, blushing slightly as he smiled at me.

"Kai, may I help?" I asked. It was my idea to start looking for Tyson in the first place, so I should be helping them do the work and we needed to move faster now. I wanted to check out the beyblading gym, but chances are that Kai would never let me go alone after what happened in that creepy school. Man, I screwed up big time back there. I could use lessons in common sense, since most people do not go chasing after disembodied voices. Gee, Ray, you are such a genius…yeah right.

"No, Ray, you need to rest," Kai said, keeping his tone firm to show that he meant it since I had a habit of begging him to get what I wanted. Well, that was rude, now I could not plea for him to give me work to do. I swear he hates me sometimes; well it really is for my own good. Wait, who cares, Tyson needs to be saved. I could find my own way to help Tyson, but they might not be the greatest idea in the world. Kai was right; I needed to rest, even though I did not want to admit that I was tired. Am I that easy for him to read?

"But, Kai…" Here came the begging, which earned a solid glare from Kai. I smiled innocently at him and he sighed. He was just not going to give in to me today, Well, I had other means. We do live together, which means…blackmail! Ha, I can still win…wait…I do not have any blackmail on Kai. Drat, maybe I should start gathering some in case my pleading will not work again. Oh, today was just not my day, was it? Well, bleh…oh wait, I almost forgot about asking Kai about what he wanted to say to me last night.

"Kai, what were you going to tell me?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me and then remembered about what had happened. He then smiled warmly at me, which made me want to slap him. Why does he have to do that and only to me for that matter? Though, his smile made me melt…dang it. I need to get a hold of myself; this is just what he wants. He wants me to melt under his gaze and forget. Well, that was not going to happen…oh Kai.

"…I will tell you tonight, Ray, Is that alright with you?" He said. Procrastinator, I do hope he knows how bad of a habit that is. Oh well, at least I get to find out what he was going to say, so I guess I got what I wanted. Wait…this could be another one of his plans, but it was Kai, so I should be alright. This was Kai, not Tala, and Kai would not trick me, right?

(Sorry for the boring chapter, but I needed to get Ray out of the hospital so the plot could advance. You guys should like the next chapter, though.)


	12. Chapter 12

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. There is a really long story behind why this is so late, but let me just say that my parent's computer crashed. On the bright side; I got my own computer. (I bought it.) So, I hope everyone had a happy holiday and a happy New Year.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

"Oh why does he do this to me?" I said as I paced back and forth in front of the door to my room. I swear that Max was ready to hit me at this point, but he was too nice of a person to do so. I had been like this since Kai had talked to me this morning and Max had been the only one willing to deal with me at this point, well, aside from Kai, but the more I hung out around him the more he managed to make me worry, so I gave up on him for now. Poor Max had been watching me pace for, at least, two hours.

"Ray, you know he cares. I am sure he is just trying to show you that. I doubt that he is making you wait just to torture you," Max said, attempting to be the voice of reason. Well, he earned a glare from me. If Kai really did not want to annoy me than he would have told me right then and there. Wait, unless this is something really important and private. Damn, now I am blushing. Oh, why would he even like me anyway? He probably just wants to yell at me for disliking Tala. Darn Tala.

"Sure and that is why he is making me wait," I said, attempting to hide my excitement from him, but I think he had picked up on that a while ago. I was a nervous wreck after all, and it showed. I really needed to calm down, since this was probably about nothing anyway. Getting my hopes up for nothing, now that just makes me pathetic. I seriously wonder what I would be like if Kai ever decided to move out. Well, I would be on the streets for sure, but I would be an emotional dumpster as well.

"Ray," Max giggled at me, but his face quickly turned broken. He seemed so sad. It was strange to see such a cheerful guy so sad. He had been this way since Tyson had gone missing, though I cannot say that I blame him. We were no closer to finding him than we were when we started. The police were still looking for him, so at least I had that to make me feel a bit better about it, though Kai really whipped everyone into work.

"Max, are you all right? I know you miss Tyson, but we will find him," I said, hoping to comfort him. I really had no idea what to say to him, but I had to say something. He was always there to help me, so I should be able to do the same, besides I needed to have more confidence in myself. I started this and I was going to be the one to finish this. I had to have more hope. We...we would find Tyson and King, no matter what, or who, might get in our way. Now, I just needed the courage to say that to Max's face.

"I am fine, thank you, Ray. I know that he will be all right," Max said, trying to force a smile on his face. He seemed to be a bit better, but there was nothing that I could say to cheer him up. Tyson was his best friend and he was gone now. He could be in a completely different country for all we know and we were getting nowhere right now. If only I had not chased that voice, maybe we would have been able to catch the guy. When I find those guys, I will give them what they deserve. Funny coming from me, but I am not weak, only emotionally pathetic.

"Max..." I was quickly cut off by him as he glanced over his shoulder at the small staircase. I looked over there too and noticed that Kai was coming up. This was it, Driger please help me out here.

"Well, I am off Ray; good luck," Max said as he quickly ran down the stairs past Kai, but he was careful not to run into him. I wanted to chase him, but Kenny caught him at the bottom of the stairs. I knew he was crying, but I also knew that Kenny would be able to comfort him a lot better than I could. Lee was also good at this type of thing. So, hopefully, Max would be all right in their hands.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" I asked, attempting to sound happy after what happened. Though, I really did not have to pretend to be excited about what Kai waned to tell me. I had been waiting forever, well it seemed like forever to me. Of course, we all know how awful my sense of time is.

"Yes, Ray, I am," He said as I followed him into my room. I thought it would be a good idea with how upset Max was. He would not want to hear what Kai was going to tell, since I assumed, at this point, that it was going to be about Tyson. The last thing Max needed to hear was something about Tyson, unless it was that we found him. That would make my day, if Kai had found Tyson, but I really doubted that.

"Um...is this about Tyson?" I asked him, almost afraid to hear the answer. I really did not want to hear that my friend was gone, nor did I want to be the one to tell Max. All I wanted right now was someone to just tell me that Tyson and King are all right. That was all I wanted to hear right now, well something else too, but their lives were more important than my own selfishness.

"No, Ray. We are working on it, but there has been no news of those men who kidnapped King..." Kai said, but I interrupted him, something that I would regret doing, but my emotions were getting the better of me.

"Then what are we supposed to tell Max? Kai, what if Tyson and King never come back? It is not fair that they did this! Do they even know what they are putting Max through?! Kai..." I stopped myself, yelling at Kai would do me no good. It would only end up hurting me in the end. I had not the right to yell at him, Kai was always nice to me. Great; way to go Ray.

I could not even stop myself from crying. Was I really the person who should be crying? Tyson, true that he was my friend, was the most precious person to Max next to his parents. Max was holding up better than I was. Am I really that weak? I should not be crying, I should be helping more. Who cares that I just got out of the hospital? I could still mange to do something.

"Ray, calm down. We will find them," Kai said as he brushed my hair out of my face. I looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around me to comfort me. My face turned bright red, but I could not hide it. He knew I was blushing and that only made me blush more. Why did Kai have to be so nice to me all of the time? Why could he not just treat me like he treated everyone else?

"Ray... what I wanted to say to you back in the hospital was...that I love you." I started at him disbelief. I was lucky that he was holding me, because I would have fallen to my knees and started to sob. I did cry, but I did not want him to take that the wrong way. I was crying because I was so happy.

"K-Kai, I l-love you too," I said as I leaned my head against his chest, but our moment did not last too long.

"Kai, Ray, we found something!" Daichi said as he flung open the door, nearly giving me a heart attack. He looked at Kai and I. "I knew it," With that he was out of the door, leaving me dumbstruck and Kai curious. It took us a few minutes to regain ourselves and make our way to the living room, with Kai holding my hand. I though I was going to explode with happiness, but that would have to wait until we found out what Daichi was talking about.

"Hey, I found something here. The article says that weird things have been happening at the Beyblade Training Center, but that is not what caught my eyes. Look at this picture and tell me that is not King," Miguel said as he pointed to a newspaper article.

(Sorry for the delay, but, on the bright side, Driger gets a part in the next chapter. The bit-beasts have not had a large role in this, so I will be giving him a part in the next chapter. Thank you for reading.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for your reviews. Marishka91 thank you and I hope you did too. Driger does not speak in this chapter, because the only bit-beast that does, in the anime, is Dragoon. AnnieAngel93 thank you for the favorite.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

"Ray, where are you going? You do know that it is three in the morning," Kenny groaned as he rubbed his eyes, attempting to wake himself up. He was barely standing when I got ready to leave, but he had managed to spot me. I thought I had avoided all of them. I did not even wake Kai up, who was usually a light sleeper. Well, better Kenny than Kai, right? Kenny would not be able to stop me.

"Nothing, Kenny, go back to sleep," I whispered, trying not to wake anyone else up. The last thing I needed was to wake up someone who could beat me up, that would be bad. I just needed to reassure Kenny that everything would be fine. I just had to lie and avoid looking him directly in the eyes. Oh, who am I kidding? I am an awful liar and he knows that. Maybe he will not bother to talk to me, he was barely awake, so hopefully he would just go back to sleep.

"Ray, I know you are up to something," Kenny said as he yawned and walked down the stairs to where I was; the living room. He was starting to wake up now and he had put his glasses on, so he could see. Great, now there was no getting away from him. He waited for me to speak, though there was no lie coming into my brain. His stare was growing more impatient by the minute and I was running out of time before he went to go wake someone else. I sighed, giving in.

"I am going to the Beyblade Training Center. If they are up to something, it will most likely happen when none of the students are there." He blinked a few times and shook his head. He did not seem too happy with my plan, but I was not going to give up. The more people that came with me, the more of a chance we had of getting caught. I did not want anyone else to get hurt for this, so going alone was my best option, even if I was still recovering.

"Ray you should have told Kai. He would have gone and he would have taken someone with him. I cannot let you go alone, Ray, you still need to rest a little." He was not going to let me go without a fight, well a verbal one. Sure, my idea was not a good one, but after what happened to King, what do they expect me to do. I could never let that happen to Kai. I love him and I have to prevent him from getting hurt, if I can. This just happened to be the only way I knew off.

"Kenny, please, just let me do this," I begged. Something must have clicked in his brain because a smile came across his face and he mellowed out a bit. I titled my head to the side and he just moved to the table in the middle of the room. He picked up his laptop and returned to face me again.

"Well, you need someone to document what you find. I am going with you." I nodded happily and we both left the house, making sure to be quiet as we locked the door on our way out. Now, I could make myself useful to Kai. He wanted to check the place out, but he did not have the time with all of the research that they were doing. Someone needed to lead and Kai was doing just that. So, I would get the information he needed about the training center. This way he would not be put in any danger.

It was dark out, so we really had no idea where we were going and it took us a few minutes to get on the right path to the place. It was a nice night; a light breeze and warm weather. So, the walk was not bad and the center was not very far from Kai's house. We were careful of the police and to stay quiet, so we would not wake anyone up. there were a few stars out as well.

We got there in about twenty minutes. The building was massive. There were two windows on the front, which showed us that the lights were still on. The door sat in-between the two and was made of glass. The building, itself, was painted white with a silver roof and silver letters for the name. The door was rimmed with metallic blue paint and the door knobs matched it. On the front of the building there was a picture of famous Bladers and managers; among them in the image was Tyson. There was a large Beyblade dish in the back and a screen to show the score. The building was amazing, to say the least, but we could admire it when we had the time to.

"I think the front door is open, but to walk through there would be a bad idea. So, shall we check the windows?" I said. there was no way I was going to make a mistake here and Kenny agreed with me. We made our way to the windows, avoiding their light. We did not know if anyone was in the center, but we had to be careful. I was doing this to avoid getting Kai hurt, but if the police dragged us home, well that would be bad.

I glanced over the bottom of the window and looked inside; nothing. There was no one in the main hallway, but, unfortunately, there were security cameras, which Kenny saw. He said he would be able to take them out, which he did, but it took him a half hour. Once that had been set up, I attempted to open the window. It was locked, great. So, we quickly tried the other window, which was also locked. That left us with only front door as there were no windows on the sides and the back.

With me leading the way, we bravely and quite foolishly opened the front door, which was not locked. I took a good look around the main hallway, before we entered the center. It was not hard to see, but we had never been in the place before so we had no idea where we were going. We wandered around for a few minutes, checking random doors and hallways, but we saw nothing. Odd that someone would have forgotten to shut the lights off, but that was what it seemed to be.

I was looking down a hallway to the left of the main door when I saw someone walk past the opening into yet another hall. I pointed it out to Kenny and we were soon following the person, though we did not know who. We kept on his trail until he stopped in a room in the back of the building. There was nothing in the room and the lights were off in it, well we thought that there was nothing in it.

There was a sudden "thud" and the lights flew on and lit up the room. Boris, Kai was right, and there he was with Hiro standing beside him. In the far back of the room there was a gate that held Tyson and King. If we were not in this situation, we would have ran up to them, but we were in a bad spot. Hiro had destroyed me before and he could do it again if he really wanted. Kenny, though he knew how to Beyblade, admitted that he would never be able to take Hiro, even if we were to gang up on him.

We turned tail to run back to Kai and tell him everything. We rushed our way out of the building, being quite careless as we did so. We were too excited to even notice that we were being followed and when we rounded the corner into the back ally as a short cut, we were cut off by Hiro. We were trapped like rats, unless we turned around, but he would just follow us. If he found the others...well, I would rather not think about that.

"Kenny, go tell Kai everything and wake everyone up. I will hold him off," I said. Kenny, although he was reluctant, nodded and ran out of the ally, leaving me there to face Hiro, alone with Driger. I had respect for him, but the fact that I saw him with Boris was starting to confuse me. He had helped us from the start of our Journey and he had always been there for Tyson. Why would he work with Boris? It made no sense to me, but I had to fight him.

"You will never win Ray, so, to spare you, you might as well tell me where the rest of the Blade Breakers are hiding," The words were simple, yet they felt so cold to me. Why he would bother to kidnap his own brother was beyond me, but there was something off about him.

"I am afraid that you will not get that information from me," I said, attempting to act as strong as Kai, but I was fooling no one at this point. I was going to lose and I would probably end up joining Tyson and King. Well, there was a good side to this; at least Kai will be safe and that is all that has ever mattered to me.

I took Driger out of my pocket and attached him to his launcher, sliding the ripcord through. I was ready for this and so was Hiro, "3...2...1, let it rip!" We yelled as Metal Driger lashed through the air and collided with the ground. Driger followed, only he rammed into Metal Driger. The fight was on and I had everything to lose.

"Driger help me, please." He emerged from the Beyblade and prepared to fight Metal Driger, who had responded by eagerly coming out of his own Beyblade. The two clashed with Driger taking most of the impact as his Beyblade faltered.

(No, Ray is not going to hurt again. Sorry for the fact that there are no moments in this chapter, but the next one will hopefully make up for that.)


	14. Chapter 14

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91, AnnieAngel93 thank you for the reviews. XHitsulover thank you for the favorite. I am referring to the Bitbeasts in the chapter as males, but I really have no idea what gender they are, so feel free to replace that with she as you are reading.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

Driger's claws lashed out at Metal Driger as his Beyblade came at him again, but it seemed that we were just blindly throwing our energy around. No matter what we did, Metal Driger never seemed to be slowing down. Driger was the one who seemed to be taking everything, even though he was the one attacking. Great, now I was letting down my best friend. As if I was not enough of a failure as it was. This was all my fault and I was about to pay for it with Driger's precious life. What kind of Beyblader would I be if I lost him again? Well, not a good one, that was for sure.

A glow came from my pocket and I pulled Ariel out of it. He wanted to help Driger, but that would be cheating, would it not? I started at his Beyblade and back at poor Driger, who was getting Hell out there.

"Go ahead, but I will still win," Hiro said as he noticed Ariel's Beyblade in my hand. Man, was he being a jerk today. As much as I liked him for being good to Tyson, I really wanted to pound his face into the ground right now, or just win this match. Honestly, Tyson was never this cocky. Well, he is a bit cocky, but that is not the point I am trying to make. I should just help Driger.

I attached Ariel's Beyblade to my launcher and slid the ripcord through it. I aimed him at Metal Driger and, quite desperately, I begged for the Bitbeast's aid. I ripped the cord back and sent Ariel crashing into Metal Driger. He emerged from his Beyblade in rage as his horns met Metal Driger's claws. Driger smashed into Metal Driger's back in an attempt to corner the Beyblade. They rammed away at Metal Driger, but still it seemed to do no good and it was starting to become hopeless for us.

Metal Driger's claws wrapped around Ariel's horns and he threw him off. Ariel's Beyblade wobbled back, but avoided the wall, thankfully. Driger's teeth grabbed Metal Driger's side, but Metal Driger kicked Driger off and threw him into Ariel. The two recovered after a few seconds and were back to bashing helplessly at Metal Driger. It was beyond me how that Beyblade could last so long when he was taking hits so often. Hiro was just that much better, I guess.

"Ray!" I whipped my head around, just barely not getting hit by the blue Beyblade that flew past my shoulder. I sighed as I heard Dranzer smack into Metal Driger. Here Kai was again, saving my sorry ass from certain defeat. What would I be without him? A helpless child lost in the streets and alone. I would be nothing without him and I needed him for just about everything, but he loved me without any doubt. Kenny was right behind him, running to catch up with Kai.

"You know, Kenny, this defeats the purpose of going there," I said, trying to act like I did not need their help, but Kenny just laughed at me. I must have looked pathetic for him to laugh at me, but it was so easy to tell that I was lying. I had my confidence back, Kai would not let anything happen to me, so I had nothing to worry about now. There was no way that Hiro would be able to defeat Kai along with me. Sure Driger and Ariel had both taken a beating, but they were no where near finished and Dranzer looked like he was going to rip Metal Driger apart.

Dranzer's talons latched onto Metal Driger and he threw the Bitbeast across the ally. Ariel quickly followed by ramming into Metal Driger and Driger finished him off. Metal Driger's blade stopped as it flew at Hiro's feet. Hiro shook his head and picked his Beyblade up, looking at us with the strangest eyes. He looked sad, so very sad as he turned his back on us. I felt the need to run after him.

"Hiro, Hiro, wait! Why did you do this?" I called after him as I began to run, but Kai grabbed my hand and stopped me. I fell back, mostly out of surprise, but Kai caught me. I was shocked by the fact that Kai had stopped me. The fact that he seemed to care enough about Hiro to do so, really caught me off guard. He hated Hiro as far as I knew and it was unlike him to stand up for him. Maybe something in Hrio's eyes really reached out to Kai. Though, this was Kai...who I am kidding, he does care about other people.

Kenny picked up Ariel, Driger, and Dranzer from the battle field. He gave them each a good look, before handing them to Kai and me. I smiled at the two and put them both in their proper place as Kai did with Dranzer. At least the Beyblades were all right; slightly damaged, but they would be fine.

"He will be fine, Ray, but right now we need to get back to the others. Now that we know where Tyson and King are, there is a chance that Boris will move them," Kai said. I was confused by his reaction, but I let him lead me home. It was true that I would let Kai lead me around the world while blindfolded, but he made a valid point. I guess that I did do something right for once, but I was just happy to be back with Kai.

"Kai, are you angry with me?" I asked and rather stupidly at that. Even if he was mad at me, he would not admit it to my face. Kai was just too nice to do that to me, even though he acted so cruel at times.

"No, but tell me next time, okay?" Kenny laughed in the background at that, but I had no idea why that sentence was so humorous to him. I guess something happened when Kenny went to go wake Kai. Eh, so long as I do not throw myself off a bridge, I think Kai will live with what I do. Well, there was that time when I cut my hand when I was attempting to slice up a tomato and he...well, yeah.

"All right, but I can take care of myself," I pouted at him. I really would have been fine on my own. Driger and Ariel could have beaten Metal Driger. I had an entire plan worked out from begging to end and there was no way that Hiro could have beaten me. Yup, I would have been perfectly fine. Seriously, though, what idiot would actually believe that? Man, I always need to be rescued. That should be Tala's job, since I would not save him and it would get him out of my house, well Kai's. I do clean it, though. Oh, I cook for him too and I never get a thank you! Ungrateful little, but I love him so much...

"Sure you can, Ray," Kenny said sarcastically as he winked at Kai to agree with him and he started to laugh. Kai seemed quite amused, but not to the point of laughing. How dare they. I can so take care of myself and they should know that by now. Really, I am not that helpless.

"You are going to regret you said that!" I yelled as I ran after Kenny, who had taken off at the first sight of me moving my mouth. I chased after him as he ran to the house and Kai followed us, rolling his eyes the entire time. It did not take long for Kenny to tire out and he gave up after only a few minutes. I caught up to him easily and...did nothing. I am too nice for my own good, damn.

Kai came up behind us and sighed. We laughed at Kai's reaction to our stupidity. We walked the rest of the way home with Kai holding my hand and Kenny mocking me for blushing too much. He said that I was pathetic around Kai and, although I do not want to, I admit that is quite true. Kai said it was fine and the two ended up arguing the rest of the way back, leaving me to be the victim of my own thoughts as we walked under the brightly light streets back to our home.

(I apologize for the short chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for the reviews. Kyoto-Hetalia, thank you for the favorite.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

"So, that is the plan," Kai said proudly as we sat around him in the living room. He had several pieces of paper in front of him, that he used to show us the plan in more detail. He also used the scans that Kenny had gotten when we were at the training center, as maps for the others. Daichi seemed quite edger to leave, but he just wanted some action. Kenny and I just stared at each other, dumbfounded by Kai's "brilliant" plan. Lee hit his forehead for the fourth time during this conversation and Miguel stared at Kai. Zeo, well, Zeo was not too found of the idea.

"Kai, that is never going to work," Kenny said and all of us agreed with that statement. We would get ourselves caught, if we went through with this and, not to mention, the fact that I do not believe that Hiro is our enemy. I just had to talk to him and find out why he was doing this, so I wanted to avoid anyone fighting with him. Not only was Kai's plan risky, it involved the same format as his plan back when we broke into Tyson's house. I really doubted that Zeo was going to be willing to play dead again.

"All right, Kai, I have a plan this time," I said. Kai seemed pleased, but the others just wanted out of Kai's plan, which was to charge the center head on. He could be so impatient at times, I swear. I think he was just fed up with this whole thing, but I could not blame him for that. I wanted to save Tyson and King as quickly as possible too, but I would rather that we play it safe, even if it will take us longer.

"Go ahead, Ray," Kai said, nodding to me to show that he had no problem with me speaking my mind. I blushed, of course, man I swear he does that on purpose. Kenny was right, I do blush too much. Maybe I should paint my face? Yeah, like that would end well. Kai placed his hand on mine, which brought me out of my thoughts, though it did not help this conversation.

"Are you two together?" Tala asked. Oh, I was ready to kill that guy. He will not steal Kai from me. He likes me more, so, ha! I win, Tala. Oh, how I could not wait to get King back, then I could get all of the revenge in the world. Tala was going to pay, in some way. Kai had said that we were dating, while I was off thinking of ways to get my revenge on Tala.

"Well, it took you two long enough! Geez, I thought that I was going to have force you two to kiss, or something," Tala said. I started at him in disbelieve, with my mouth wide open. I heard the others laugh, but I was too surprised to do anything else. I thought that Tala liked Kai, but I guess I was wrong. Great, now I owe him something for the time when King poured ice down his shirt. Oh, man was I blind to the truth. I am so not apologizing to him.

"I thought that you....hey...wait. Is that my ponytail holder?!" I had started to ask Tala about Kai, but, out of the corner of my eye, I spotted my ponytail holder in his pocket. So, that is where it went. I had been looking for that stupid thing since it vanished. Oh, he was going to get it now. So much for starting anew with Tala.

"Oh, that, well...heh. Kai did mention that he thought you looked so beautiful with your hair down, so I thought that..." He broke off mid-sentence and laughed slightly as Kai glared at him. So, that was what Daichi was getting at back at the hospital.

"You are so dead, Tala!" I yelled as I chased after Tala, who quickly got up and made a run for it. He dodged around the others and, tripping over them, I attempted to catch up with him. He slid into the kitchen, due to the fact that I had recently cleaned it, and was thrown on his face into the counter. I stopped myself before I hit the kitchen and held my moment of victory high, well, until Daichi came. He pushed me and I soon followed Tala, landing on top of his side.

"Sometimes I wonder where you two would be without Kai," Max said. He was beginning to cheer up, but he was still having a hard time with this. Though, his comment made a good point. Tala and I did have a habit of relying on Kai for just about everything. Then again, he was going to be the leader until we find a way to save Tyson and King.

Tala pulled himself out from under me and sighed, offering me his hand. I was going to refuse, but Kai glared at me and I reluctantly allowed Tala to help me up. It was like Kai was trying to force us to get along. I thought he loved me, well he does, but that is not going to make me like Tala. That was just not going to happen. Tala, although he wanted to get us together, was currently not my friend.

we walked back to the others and I took my place next to Kai, while Tala chose to sit beside Daichi. They were up to something and that was quite obvious. I just had to figure out they were planning to do.

"Ray, you said that you have an idea," Kai stated, putting me back in the spotlight. Ugh, I had forgotten about that. Kai, I really love you, but I really have no idea what to say. I need to learn to keep my big mouth shut. There was no way that Kai would be interested in my idea anyway.

"Well, the only way to get in is the front door, which puts us in a bad position. If we have Daichi create a problem outside, then they will be preoccupied with him. We could use this time to sneak in and Kenny can disarm the cameras. Hiro will still remain a problem, but I will stay behind to fight him. We will have to break from the group as they send people to the front. The room is in the far back and Kenny knows the way." I really just wanted to be the one to battle Hiro. It was obvious that there was something bothering him and I wanted to find out what it was. Hiro never did seem like the type of person to kidnap his own brother, so there had to be a reason as to why he was doing this. If Kai fought him, he would get angry too quickly and the others did not know.

"Well, I do not care which plan we go with, so long as I get to kick some butt!" Daichi yelled, jumping up down on my furniture. Man, that child has some serious problems. I like Beyblading as much as the next guy, but Daichi seemed to be a gluten for punishment.

"We should try to stay together. They try to pick us off; they want us alone. Is there some reason you want it this way, Ray?" Miguel said. I glanced over at him, damn it. Was it that easy to see through? Yeah, putting me by myself was not a good idea, but helping Hiro was something that I needed to do. Well, look at what happened to King and all because I was trying to help someone.

"I do not care what we do," Zeo sighed, knowing that they would make him do something stupid either way. Poor Zeo, he was always chosen for the worst possible job they could come up with.

"I am with Ray," Lee said, well duh. He always agreed with me. It can be annoying, but at least he was willing to follow me. I was expecting him to take my side, so there was no surprise there, though he seemed to be worried about me separating the group. He had faith in me, I guess.

"I am going to side with Kai," Tala said. Well, that was obvious. I knew Tala would take his side, just like Lee took mine. It was easy to see why Tala had chosen Kai's plan over mine. Though, Miguel did make a point and that probably made Tala's choice that much easier.

"I am taking Ray's side," Max said. I turned my head to look at him. Was he that desperate to save Tyson, or was there another reason for his choice? Max, poor, Max, he had been through enough as it was. Kai had told him that he did not need to come, if it was going to hurt him, but Max was dead-set on going through with this.

"Max..." I whispered. I did not want him to get involved. Everyone knew that he was going to have a hard time battling in his state and he was growing more depressed s the days dragged on.


	16. Chapter 16

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Kinomiya and Marishka91 thank you for the reviews. Redphoenixofire, Bl00dy-Velvet, and Drowzy thank you for the favorite. I added more KaiXRay parts in this chapter. Thank you for your support and thank you for reading.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

The rain poured restlessly onto the ground below as the day began to vanish into night. I glanced back at the house one more time, and I held Driger tightly within my hand. I knew this was a bad idea, but my ideas are all most always as reckless as Tyson's. I just happen to be too damn stubborn to admit that I stand absolutely no chance of doing this on my own, but it was getting to the point where I could not sit by anymore. I mean the odds of getting my sorry ass saved by Kai again, well, were truly slim.

The road was long and it seemed to take me an eternity to even see the Beyblade Training Center, but I had made up my mind. I was determined to save King, Tyson, and, now, Hiro. He had always been there for Tyson, now it was my turn to be there for him. Tyson was my best friend and I, as sad as it may sound, need him. I also got King into this mess, so I owed him more than just rescuing him.

"Where do you think you are going?" My head whipped around to the sound of that voice. My eyes met Kai's quickly as I finished my turn. I stopped, only to lose confidence in my words as I stared at him. How he had even found me was beyond my easily impressed mind, but there he was; waiting for me to speak. Oh, what a mess I have managed to drag him into, but there was no chance that I would be able to escape him.

"I-I am just going for a walk," I blurted out, having to force myself to come up with some type of a lie, though it was certainly not a good one. I, unfortunately, had no gift for lying and Kai was one of the hardest people to lie to. He always knew, but I tried, hopelessly, not to get him involved in any of my stupid ideas.

"Ray." His voice grew more stern and annoyed as I avoided his question. Though, his eyes just seemed to get more worried as I shook my head stupidly and locked my eyes onto the gray ground. The tiny pebbles shifted under my feet as my eyes studied their small movements, but there was not a single thought in my fearful mind. I was simply just standing there, waiting for him to tell me that everything would all right.

"Kai, I have to talk to Hiro. I do not want to give up on him, yet," I said, never making eye contact with Kai, but I could feel his cold stare. He was not pleased by my attempt at playing the hero. He as also not too happy about me leaving without telling him...for the second time. I was more of a burden to him than anything else.

"If you are that determined to talk to Hiro, fine..." The words came out in a worried hiss and I knew what he meant by them. No matter how angry he sounded, he was still not able to get mad at me. Though, I was fairly positive that he could have really cared less about Hiro right now. So long as I got a chance to speak with him, then I was happy, but I do not have a clue as to what I would do if Hiro would not listen to me.

"Thank you, Kai!" I said as I turned on my feet and began to run towards the center. Though, I was suddenly pulled back to a stop when Kai grabbed my hand and pulled me up against his chest. With my face bright red, I looked up into his eyes with a confused look on my face as he held me close to him. My body was shaking, though I was not afraid and Kai remained as clam as possible. I could not even open my mouth to speak. Man, I really am weak.

"When did I say that I was going to let you go alone," Kai stated and, with that, I sighed heavily. Looking up at him, I could see that I had lost. There was no point in arguing with him now, he would win no matter how much I would beg for him to stay. Kai's stubbornness was both a good quality and a bad one. Oh well, so much for finally being the hero. Now, I am back to the damsel in distress getting saved my knight in shining armor. Oh, Driger, I truly feel bad for you having me as a master.

"Well, you better not slow me down," I stated, trying to keep my pride intact as he released me from his grip. I began to make my way to the center, attempting to walk as quickly as possible, so Kai would not be able to keep up with me. well, that was a really stupid idea, considering the fact that he was already in front of me. Kai amazes me, he really does. How he manages to do everything better than me was something that I would never understand.

"What were saying?" Kai said as he turned his head back to look at me. He winked at me and looked forward again. I would have melted right then and there, but I managed to keep my legs standing, even if they were shaking badly. Oh, I just seem to get more pathetic as the time passes. Well, my pride was gone now, so I really I has nothing left to poorly defend.

"Kai!" I called as I ran after him, wrapping my arms around his chest as I met with him. He placed his hand on mine, a smirk on his face for winning so easily. We stood like that for a long while, looking up at the sky as I begged for Tyson and King's safety, along with our success. Whether we won or lost tonight, this would be the end of our little mystery. I would be happy no matter what the outcome was, so long as it ended with Kai safe and sound.

I let go of Kai and he took my hand. I held it tight, trying to not let my fear show. I knew that this could end very badly for me, but, no matter what, I would not allow that to be the case for Kai. He had too much left in his life for it to end here and so did Tyson. I also refused to give up on Hiro and King, who's lives were desperately close to being lost forever. Though, for far different reasons from one another.

"I love you, Ray." I blinked a few times as I looked over at him, but I barely had the time to open my mouth, before he gently placed his lips against mine. I stood there, closing my eyes as I tried to keep myself from shaking out of surprise. He released the kiss, looking at me as I had not moved. I was shocked by his sudden kiss. It was unlike him to act this way.

"Kai, I love you, too..." I whispered under my breath. I knew that he had heard me, no matter how softly I stated those words. The world coming to a halt as I started into Kai's eyes. Full of hope and anger; I was ready now. I wanted to save them and I was going to, or die trying. It is kind of funny how things like this can become so complicated, yet be put into a few simple words.

Kai took my hand and we made our way to the center for the final time. The cool breeze in the air sent a shiver down my spine as I felt Driger's anxious heart within my own. His eyes focusing onto the building as it came into full view. His nature starting to reflect my own as I gripped Kai's hand tighter and he growled with my newfound strength.

The center's lights lit up the night's sky and blinded us as we stepped back slightly. Kai released my hand as I begged him to go to the back. In hopes of their attention being forced onto me. Though, he knew this, he went anyway. Splitting up was our best way to save Tyson and King. It was so hard for me to see Kai turn his back on me as he ran around the corner. I could feel my heart split in two. Half of me wanted him to stay and the other half was ready for this. I was torn up inside, but I was not given the chance to think about it.

A shadow appeared in the light as someone jumped from the roof onto the ground in front of me. His shadowy eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at me. Clenching Driger in my hand, I a backed up slightly, knowing who this figure was and knowing that this was not going to be easy for me, but I refused to let Kai down. I stared at him, trying to take in his image of confusion, though I was not the best person for this job, but this was something that I had to do. He was the third person that I was determined to save tonight and I had everything to lose.

"Hiro! Please, you have to listen to me. I know this is something you would never do, so, please, tell me..." I trailed off. I could no longer find the words to say, or the strength to speak them.


	17. Chapter 17

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Please, so not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Evil Kitty Dictator and marishka91, thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate them and I love hearing from the people who read this. Glowinthedarkbat, does it really? That was completely unintentional, sorry. Thank you for the review. Animefan02, thank you for the support. Sorry, I am referring to all of the Bitbeasts as males I know that not all of them are). I am really sorry for the lack of a new chapters, but I have been stressed out for a while now. I will try to be better about updating.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

There was a loud crash as Driger and Metal Driger collided in mid air. Driger's blade was forced back as Metal Driger bashed into the Beyblade. There was no doubt about who was the better Blader, but I never lost confidence in both Driger and Hiro. I knew this was the only way to get Hiro to come back to his senses, but he was not too willing to go down easily. I had hoped to talk things out with him, but that was made impossible the minute he launched his blade at me. Metal Driger's movements were seemingly flawless, which only made me more confused. Hiro was perfectly content with attacking me.

"Hiro, will you just give me th-" I was cut off before I could even finish my sentence. He had it in for me and I knew this was not going to be easy.

"If you hesitate to fight back, then I will finish you," Hiro's sharp voice spat as Metal Driger lashed out at Driger, hitting Driger hard. Driger roared out in pain as he fell back again, but he was not out of this fight, yet. Driger rushed at Metal Driger hitting the Beyblade with all of his force and the two were at one another's throats again. We were going nowhere with this and it was clearly showing as the Bitbeasts danced circles around one another.

"Hiro, I am sick of all of this fighting and seeing my friends get hurt! Why does it have to be this way? Why are you betraying Tyson?" I blurted out as Driger lunged at Metal Driger, trying to keep the Beyblade at bay. The two grabbed onto one another and were soon struggling for dominance as their blades clashed wildly into one another. There was no sign of fatigue in Metal Driger, but Driger was slowing down and I was quickly running out of time. Was I going to lose another person that I cared about?

"Ray, you do not understand the situation," Hiro snapped at me and his voice became defensive. Metal Driger became more hostile and he was pushing Driger back now. It seemed like the pavement would give out if Metal Driger became any stronger. I was clearly out of my league and I knew it. I wanted Kai to came and save me again, but Kai was not going to come for me. I had to learn how to stand on my own. This was my time.

"Tell me what is wrong, Hiro!" I called to him as he looked away from me. I knew that something was wrong now and this gave me the hope to keep pushing back. I knew Hiro had to have a reason for acting this way. He cared too much for Tyson to pull something like this. I wanted to reach out to him, but Hiro seemed reluctant to tell me the truth. I was afraid, but the thought of helping was keeping me standing. I had to prove to myself that I could do this without needing Kai to rescue me.

"I am doing this for Tyson..." His voice was soft, but I could hear it all too loudly. Was he being forced to fight with us? My eyes filled with hope at that thought. I knew Hiro would never hurt Tyson. Though, at the time, I was also filled with fear. I could only hope that Tyson was all right. I worried about him every day, but I never thought that he would be in this much trouble.

I was suddenly caught off guard by the a green blur that bashed into Metal Driger. I blinked a few times, turning slowly to see Max and Kenny come running up to me. Kenny quickly pulled out his laptop and tried to come up with a strategy. I kept my attention on Hiro, though, hoping that he would be more willing to talk now, but he only seemed more determined to beat me. Great, why is that I always seem to get myself into trouble?

"Ray, are you okay?" Max asked, as if I would be dead without his help. Now, I may not be the strongest person in the world, but I certainly did not need Max to save my sorry ass. That job was already occupied by Kai. He was my knight in shinning armor, not Max. Man, and here I was hoping, by some random miracle, that Kai would magically appear and save the day. Nope, instead Max did. Darn.

"Fine." I sighed. Driger and Draciel pushed Metal Driger back, close to Hiro. It was obvious that, in his current state, Hiro would not be able to beat both of us. Metal Driger had already been confused about the fight and was starting to slow down. Hiro was distracted and worried about something, which was not good. I feared that Tyson was in danger, or worse.

"Ray!" I quickly turned around at the sound of Kai's voice as he came around to the front of the building. My eyes lit up with joy, until I realized how pathetic I looked at the moment. Ariel's Beyblade began shaking as King followed behind Kai. My joy was back, now we only had to find Tyson and finish things with Hiro. King was safe and, hopefully, they would be too.

"King!" I called as I pulled Ariel out of my pocket and threw it to him. Catching the Beyblade in his hands, he smiled at me. It was soon four against one as King and Kai joined the battle. Hiro was not going to get away today. He had nowhere to run and he knew he would lose; He was trapped.

"Hiro, please, just give up," I pleaded as Metal Driger tried, helplessly, to fend off the four blades, but he did not have time to respond to me. Dranzer had delivered the final blow and sent Metal Driger to Hiro's feet. the battle was over, but we had not won. I was still determined to save Hiro. I was not about to take this for my answer.

I ran to Hiro, grabbing his arms as I stopped in front of him. Kai had not gotten the chance to stop me, or else he would have. I was not going to let Hiro go, until he told me what was going on. Yeah, he was stronger than me, but he seemed to have no desire to fight back anymore. Once again, luck had saved me from my caring nature and everyone knew it.

"Ray, Hiro is being forced to fight you. Boris, made him. Now, we need to go save Tyson, quickly," King stated. I glanced back at him as Kai sighed. So, Kai wanted to explain this to us and that was why he finished Hiro off so quickly. Great, oh well, at least Tala was not here to see my mistake and the others were forgiving. I am mean how much more embarrassing could this get? Well, I was about to find out.

"Wait up guys!" A voice called as Zeo, Miguel, Lee, and Daichi ran into view. Daichi was leading the pack with Zeo taking the back. Lee and Miguel were following Daichi, struggling to keep up with the energetic kid. Then, there came my worst nightmare; Tala chased after the group. Great, now everyone was here to laugh at me. Well, I guess there was no chance of me saving Tyson on my own now, since most of the gang was here.

"We made in time," Zeo said through his breaths as they ran over to us. They must have ran all the way from the house, or at least I guessed, because I doubted that Zeo was that out of shape. Though, with they way Daichi ran, anyone would have been out of breath after running after that guy. I know I would have been, but, then again, I would probably never chase after Daichi in the first place.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" Daichi stated as he placed his hands on his hips. Apparently, Zeo had been slowing the group down. Miguel and Lee seemed more interested in the current situation with Hiro than the fact that they had been late. I guess it did look kind of awkward, oh, who am I kidding, I was holding Hiro's arms! Damn, do I have horrid luck.

"Ray, stop fooling around. We need to go, assuming you still care about Tyson." A sharp pain of anger and embarrassment flashed through my body. It was just my luck that Tala had to come, too. Oh, man, that guy was nothing but trouble. Why Kai tolerated him was beyond my understanding. I, however, was not Kai, and not one could make me like that good-for-nothing...uh...Blader. I never said I was good at insults.

"Why are you here?" I tried to say the words in the rudest way I could, but this only made Tala laugh at me. Though, it just now occurred to me that I was still holding onto Hiro's arms. I blushed out of embarrassment as I released Hiro's arms. I could not look at him, but I had a feeling that he was not all that happy with me at that moment.

(Sorry for the long delay. I lost my muse for this, but I think I got it back at the end of this chapter. Also, man, is it hard to keep track of where everyone is.)


	18. Chapter 18

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Evil Kitty Dictator and Glowinthedarkbat, thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them. Kaixraylover, thank you for the favorite.

Please, do not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

"Can we go now," Daichi complained loudly after a few minutes of awaked stares from the group. Great, my plans to save Tyson on my own were like the dust on Daichi's shoes. It seemed that the entire rescue group had butted in on my plans, though I did not mind Kai's involvement. The others, however, I could have done without. Well, King could stay, too, even though it was Kai who had saved him.

"Sure, so long as you have some idea of how to get in. The doors are now locked. We gave them too much time to react," Kenny stated. His eyes never left the screen of his laptop as he tried to examine all possible ways to break in. The search did not seem to be going well and, if we gave Tyson's kidnapper's anymore time, there was a chance that they could escape. I did not come all of this way just to have my friend taken further away from me. There was just no way that I would go home without Tyson. At that point, I was beyond despite to get in.

"We could always break the door down. I am sure our Beyblades would have no problem doing so, and they already know that we are here," Miguel suggested, receiving a glare from Kenny before he even finished his last sentence. Miguel had a point, though Kenny was convinced that breaking down the door was out of the question. He was convinced that walking in through the front door was the last thing that we should do.

"Why not split up?" Tala questioned, glancing around the area. There seemed to be no other Bladers around, or any traps set. So, it seemed like a decent idea, though the look on Kenny's face said otherwise.

"Sure, split up. That is exactly what they want us to do," Kenny hissed in response and he was probably right. Handling a large group of good Beybladers was difficult, however, handling smaller groups of them was no where near as hard. Though, the others seemed to take Kenny's words the wrong way.

"All right, so the plan is done! Come on Tala, and Lee!" Daichi yelled as he hooked his arms around the two and dragged them off to the right side of the building. At first we just stared in the direction they went. Then, I was simply stupefied by how dumb Daichi could be. He must of thought that Kenny was being truthful when he said the first part.

"Might as well, now. Zeo, King, we should go check out the other side," Miguel stated and the two agreed. They soon left, leaving Max, Kai, Kenny, Hiro, and I standing there. Man, everything had to backfire on us. At least I was still with Kai and there was no way that I was letting him out of my sight. Nope, I would tie myself to his leg, if I had to that was.

"Hiro, do you know anything about this place?" Kai asked, seemingly unconcerned about the event that had just taken place. He was so cool! Unlike me, I was a wreck. I could never keep anything under control and everything I did ended up turning on me. I was only ever trying to save Tyson, and look how much that has attacked me.

"Vaguely, but I do not know where Tyson is. I was only able to be on the first floor of the building. Though, We should break the door down. There are enough of us to hold back anything that might be set up to capture intruders. We are running out of time," Hiro said as he looked at the building. He knew something was wrong and that Tyson's kidnapper was going to try to run with our friend.

"What should we do, Kenny?" Max asked, his voice full of worry for Tyson. This experience had been particularly hard on him. Everyone knew how much he missed Tyson. Max would have charged that building on his own to get Tyson back.

"Fine, just break it open," Kenny said reluctantly, as he stood up from his sitting position. His laptop was still open as he waited for us to do the work. He knew he would not win this battle and all of his plans had failed him, so there was nothing left to do. It was time for barbaric ways to save the day, or, at least, I hoped they would.

We stood only a few feet from the door as we took up our stances. Yelling out the names of our Bitbeasts as we launched them at the door. There was a loud bang as they collided the door. The door opened with a loud snap as it fell back from the impact of them. Grabbing the Beyblades, we ran into the Training Center. We had no idea what we had just gotten ourselves into.

Hiro was leading us, even though he did not know much about the place. That was our first mistake. Our second was that Kenny was trailing behind us, even though his laptop would have been able to pick up a few of the signs. We were running ourselves into a wall and we were all too careless to see where everything was heading; downhill. We were rushing and desperate; not a thing in the world could have changed that. Our mistake ridden path was just that bad.

We followed Hiro into the first hallway, and the only one that was connected to the main room. The building looked innocent from the inside. Three large stadiums covered the entire front room and the hallway we were currently in, was a path to the locker rooms. The inside was an immaculate white, and that was the creepy part. White...everything was white, even the stadiums. It looked as if we had stepped into a hospital, or some sick joke. It was difficult to understand the reality of it.

"This hallway has a back way through the boy's locker rooms. We should check there first," Kenny stated, as his laptop scanned the entire building, bringing up map after map. That computer had far too many uses to count, and I was still fascinated by the thing's abilities. Well, I never did have a computer, so what was one supposed to expect. We agreed to check it out, but we really had no choice to begin with as the hallway deadened.

The door to the boy's locker room was unlocked and we easily made our way into it. It, just like the rest of the building, was pure white. Either the painters really liked white, or they were trying to creep people out. I mean, seriously, who paints an entire building white? Well, aside from hospitals, but, geez, they even seemed to have more color than this place.

I was far too busy criticizing the paint job to pay attention to what was going on around me and I ended up tripping over a bench. Well, it at least brought me back to reality as the others had been attempting to open the door in the back of the locker room. It was, apparently, locked. Great, just another bump in the road. Really, nothing was ever easy, was it?

"Maybe we could break it down," Max said. He sounded desperate, as Hiro attempted to pick the lock to no avail. I, once again, had my mind on something else, well, someone else. Kai had been unusually quiet tonight. He was usually the one to be leading us, but, instead, he just seemed to following what the others said. He was acting funny, at least in my opinion.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" I asked, trying hard not to make the others hear me. Though, a roaring loin would not have gained their attention. Max, Kenny, and Hiro were now all attempting to pick the lock at the same time. They were determined to get that door to open without brute force. Well, all the luck to them, as they seemed to be getting nowhere.

"No."


	19. Chapter 19

(Ray's point of view.

Yes, I do know it can be spelled Rei, but I chose not to spell it that way.

Evil Kitty Dictator,animefan02 , and marishka91 thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them.

All right, Well I seem to be having issues keeping my own set deadlines/rules on my book. So, I have come back here to give myself a could kick in the butt with actually keeping up with things. (I figured that it would be good practice.)

So, thank you all for your patience and I hope that the super fluffy scene in this chapter makes you guys happy.

Please, do not flame, or read if you do not like the paring/yaoi.

Disclaimer-I do not own Beyblade.)

There was a loud crash as Metal Driger and Draciel collided with the door. The two fell to the floor, pitifully thrown down without a second chance. The door was not going to open that easily and I never really thought that launching a Beyblade at it would work. If Kai had helped, it might have worked, but he seemed to be showing no signs of moving from his position. The others were, quite clearly, getting frustrated and running out of ideas. It was times like these when Kai always came up with some amazing plan that would the save the day, just as any leader should. Though, he had been quiet for some time now and I, honestly, doubted that he was thinking up some miraculous plan.

"Kai, you must have come up with an idea by now," Max begged, tears running down his pale face. His eyes so pleading and desperate that I could barely recognize his usual happy nature. I could have poked him and he would have shattered into a hundred pieces. He looked so pathetic and broken, but I knew that there was nothing that I could have done to put his pieces back into their right places. He had lost his color.

"I don't have one," Kai snapped, apparently irritated by the question. While Kai might not be the nicest person in the world, this reaction came as a shock to me. I was still wishing that he was going to save everyone, but I was simply being selfish. I was expecting someone else to solve all of my problems for me and the problems of everyone else, too. I had forgotten that Kai, was in fact, only human.

"What's your-" Max started, but I would not let him finish his sentence. The last thing that anyone needed right now was a fight and, if I had any power at all, I would not let one break out. We were too close to finding Tyson and I would not lose my team members to senseless arguments.

"That's enough, Max, let's just try again," I said, walking to Hiro and attaching Driger to his launcher. Max reluctantly followed and prepared to fire Draciel. Hiro was already in place and we quickly fired the Beys at the door. They were thrown to the floor, but this attempt had not been in vain, there was dent in the door.

Quickly, we collected the Beyblades and fired them. One again, they made a dent. We kept trying, but we were not breaking the door down. We were not strong enough. Every little mark on it just seemed to make the thing stronger and it was just so frustrating. It felt like it was becoming harder for me to breath with each and every failed attempt. It was as if my world was dying around me; I could not even save myself. So, why then, did I somehow delude myself into thinking that I would save someone else?

A red blaze whipped past my head and burned into the door, knocking it over with such a force that it could have been a god. My eyes blinked a few times as they attempted to focus on what had just happened. A single Beyblade was spinning where the door had once stood so strongly and that Beyblade was Dranzer. In all of its glorious beauty and power. Kai had broken through our hopeless, little dent and destroyed the door.

"Kai!" Max yelled, both in surprise and delight. A little bit of color had returned to his face and he seemed lighter than he had been before. Something had come back to life inside of Max and I was so happy to see my teammate recovering, even if it was just a little. I knew, now, that we still could do something.

"We better hurry, I am sure that someone has heard all of this noise," Kenny said as he ran into the room that had just been revealed. Hiro quickly followed after him, looking back at us to see if we were following him. Max nodded and ran after the two, quickly catching up with them and passing them up. I ran after them, but a strong hand stopped me.

I turned to see who had grabbed my wrist, only to find out that it had been Kai. Confusion come over my eyes as I tried to figure out his intentions. My eyes met his and, for the first time, my eyes were stronger than his. I could not place what they were saying, but they looked so weak and so...unlike him. He was always so strong and graceful, unlike me. I was always the one who was weak, and I tended to trip a lot. I could no count the number of times that I had accidentally hurt myself, but I was sure that it was the same number of concerns that were currently flying through my mind.

"Kai, please-" I was cut off as he pulled me closer to him. His lips pressed against mine in a gentle and passionate kiss. A million and one emotions ran through my body as I tired to understand the current confusion. It felt so wondrous and amazing. My mind fell numb and the world around me had vanished. The only person that I saw was Kai and the only thing that I felt were his lips on mine. My heart had never beaten faster and my mind had never been in such bliss before. It was as if I was in Heaven, or some type of paradise. It was all so right that it felt as if I was dreaming. As if...my heart had been sewed back together and that all of my problems had magically fixed themselves.

I wish that it could have lasted forever, but Kai broke the kiss and held me close to his body, his head on my shoulders. I was too surprised to think, let alone master the idea of speaking at the moment. I could barely force my legs to keep my body standing and I knew that I was shaking. I was just so happy and I could barely understand why, I just wanted to be with Kai; nothing else in the entire world even seemed to matter anymore.

No, I had to bring myself back to reality. My teammate, and friend, was still nowhere to be found. I had been separated from the others and there was a strong chance that Tyson might not even be in this building anymore. In fact, Tyson could even be...I would rather not think about that. I still had to fight, nothing had changed and nothing ever would. I am not so prefect that I could just kiss away all of my problems and fears. I had to fight, just as much as the others, if not more. Kai could not always save the day and everyone, at least on his own. I need to stand on my own two feet and I was going to just that.

"Ray, I love you and I will protect you, no matter what may be beyond that door," Kai whispered into my ear, his voice quite clearly stating that he was more concerned for me than he was for Tyson. I knew that Kai and Tyson had never really gotten along too well, but for Kai to have been more worried about me getting hurt, well, I really liked the feeling that it gave me. Though, Tyson was the priority here and we needed to find him as soon as possible.

"I love you, too, Kai and I can protect both of us," It felt odd to be speaking words of strength to Kai, but everyone needs some pillar to hold them up, even someone as strong as Kai. I knew that it would be hard for me to keep true to those words and that I would screw up at some point, but I was going to honor my choice. No matter what, I was going to protect those close to me.

I broke from Kai's grip, holding his left hand as I turned towards the door. I looked at the dark opening for quite some time and then looked at him again. Smiling, I lightly tugged on his arm. "Let's go find Tyson," I said as I began to walk towards the door and he followed after, walking at my said. His hand still holding mine as we walked into the room. I did not know what would be waiting for us, but I knew that we would be fine. Kai was with me and so was Driger. Dranzer was now, as well, Kai had picked up the Beyblade when we reached the door. I had faith in them and I had, somehow, found faith in myself, at least jut this once.


	20. Chapter 20

(So…It's been a year now. Um, Tumblr was down and I was bored. I happened upon my FF account and this happened. I kind of forgot where the original idea was going, but I tried my best to keep up with it. Thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story within the last year and, if you guys are still reading this, than I hope you enjoy this more than late chapter. I haven't written in first person in a long while, so I apologize if I'm a bit rusty. That, and my writing has changed a lot since my last update so I did my best to copy the way I used to write here.)

Darkness crashed around us, blinding me as I tried to peer through it. The hall was devoid of any light and I couldn't even make out my own two feet in front of me, let alone the remainder of the group that had gone ahead of us. In fact, the only thing that I was aware of was that Kai was still beside me. His hand still holding mine tightly as we walked slowly forward, I could take a wild guess that he was afraid of me hurting myself in the chaos.

I wanted to turn to talk to him, to seek some form of comfort from him, but I felt too awkward to seek such things. I could still feel of his lips on mine was still leaving a tingling sensation in my mouth and butterflies in the pit of my stomach. I could feel the warmth on my cheeks, but thankfully Kai could not make it out. It was almost a relief to me, but at the same time it worried more and more. It seemed that no matter how much we walked we could not find the others nor could we see any form of a light beginning to show.

A low creaking noise echoed through the otherwise silent hallway, making my heart miss a beat. "W-What was that?" I whispered, hoping that Kai could hear me.

"I don't know, but it's all right." He removed his hand from mine and I was about to protest when I hit a solid object in front of me and fell to the ground.

"owww…" A familiar voice breathed near me, but before I had the chance to speak the sound of Dranzer's spinning blades found its place in the room and it was followed by a loud screech from the beyblade before the phoenix's flames brought light into the room. My eyes flashed from the Beyblade to the person before me, widening with shock.

"King?"

"Ray?"

"What are you doing here?" We spoke at the same time while Miguel and Zeo came into my sight. I could hear Kai's soft footsteps coming up behind me, but I didn't move. Miguel's group had gone around to the other side of the building. How had we ended up in the same place? Unless the entire building was a maze that lead to simply one solution…

"We followed the path into the building and then door after door until he ended up here," Miguel explained easily.

"Ray," Kai offered me his hand. I hesitated a brief moment for taking it, allowing him to help me to my feet. My eyes met his for a moment and his gentle look melted my heart. I quickly turned away from him, the warmth of the blush forming on my face only making matters worse.

King got to his feet, dusting off his pants of any dirt that might have gotten on them in our collision. "Where is everyone else?" He asked, using Dranzer's dim light in attempt to see if we were the only two out of our group that was there.

"They went ahead of us, but we haven't seen them since we got into this room," I explained. Kai opened his mouth to elaborate further, but a loud bang caught his attention and his eyes flashed in its direction.

"We're going in circle-I found them!" Kai's face dropped at the sound of the voice, even before Daichi came into view. Lee and Tala trailed after him, not quite matching the boy's enthusiasm. It was clear that they weren't too happy to have gotten stuck with the energetic child.

"That makes all of us aside from Hiro, Max, and Kenny," Tala pointed out, ignoring Daichi for the most part.

"If all of us got to the same path n a different way than it can only mean that Boris is leading us somewhere….Damn, we've been following their trap ever since we got here," Kai cursed, frustrated that we had fallen for the man's trap.

"If it's all trap than does that mean that Tyson isn't here!" Daichi yelled, looking to Kai for an answer.

"No, he might be, but they may also be baiting us... What if their target is the entire group and not just Tyson?" King stated.

"The entire group!"

"Daichi, be quiet! If his goal is the entire group than wouldn't it be safer to turn back now?" Lee asked, looking to the group for our reactions.

"We can't! What if Tyson really is here," I pleaded with him. The group fell silent and the only sound that could be heard belonged to Kai, who's footsteps echoed across the hall. He moved past the group, stopping beside Dranzer and turning to look back at us.

"There's only one way to find out, so let's go," Came his choice as he began to move again, Dranzer following beside his feet. I ran after him, taking his hand in mine when I reached him. He looked to me for a moment, the hint of a smile crossing his harsh features before continuing on.

"We don't have much of a choice anyway," King shrugged, following after us. The rest of the group moved after him without a second thought. If there was even the slightest bit of hope that Tyson was in this building than we had to keep trying, but the fact that the rest of the group was missing left an odd pit in my stomach. What if something happened to them? Where on Earth were they?

My eyes picked up when a bright light came into view. It was far off, but it was something and the hallway was heading right towards it. A mild hint of fear shot through my body and I tightened my grip on Kai's hand. His eyes turned to me, their protective gaze bringing me all of the comfort that I needed to dismiss that fear all together. I felt that so long as I was with him that I was safe…that nothing could hurt us. It was a horridly false dream, but one that I could find my panicked mind believing more and more as the time dragged on. Whatever was at the end of this hallway I was ready for it.


End file.
